My Version of the Great Mouse Detective
by Gotham317
Summary: When a toymaker is kidnapped, his daughter Olivia seeks the help of Basil of Baker Street, a famous detective. With the assistance of Dr. Dawson, loyal dog Toby, and the lovely diva Relda, Basil realizes his arch-enemy, Professor Ratigan, is behind Olivia's father's abduction, using him as part of a diabolical scheme which could endanger all of Mousedom. BasilxRelda(OC).
1. Toy Shops, Muggers & Little Girls

**Hello readers. I know its been a LONG time since I did writing and I apologize to everyone. I have been busy rewriting and saving files of my Hotel Transylvania stories on quotev, and then I had a writer's block. I even had to attend my classes at primetime, which can be stressful at times. After watching Jeremy Brett's Sherlock Holmes or the two Robert Downey Junior's Sherlock Holmes movies and The Great Mouse Detective, I became inspired to write my own version of The Great Mouse Detective. The last one I had done was erased, and the other one I still have is a made up sequel based on the Revenge of Sherlock Holmes musical.**

 **I do not own Disney's The Great Mouse Detective, nor do I own Eve Titus' Basil of Baker Street.**

 **Mlle. Relda, Captain Doran, Chief Inspector Lawless and Clifford are not OCs (well, technically they are), but they are created from the Basil of Baker Street book series and from the Disney comic stories of the Great Mouse Detective.**

 **So I present to you, Disney's The Great Mouse Detective.**

 **Written by Gotham317.**

* * *

London 1897

The city itself was dark and foggy, displaying an eerie atmosphere. The faint sounds of Big Ben echoed in the night, followed by the distant barking of a dog. A horse drawn carriage rode by on a small street. Below the passing carriage, there was a small light glowing inside the window of a tiny shop; Flaversham's Toys.

Inside the shop, a little mouse girl named Olivia was happily celebrating her birthday with her kind father, Hiram Flaversham. The little girl was playing with a small rocking horse as her father adjusts his apron perfectly.

"You know, Daddy, this is my very best birthday!" said Olivia, in a Scottish accent.

"Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet," said Hiram, his voice also had the Scottish accent.

"What is it? What is it?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Hiram chuckled. "Now, close your eyes." He turned to lean over and retrieve his gift from one of the cupboards.

Olivia tried to sneak a peek between her fingers, but she was caught.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now." Hiram scolded playfully.

The little girl giggled as she covered her eyes again.

Taking his present, a pink flowerbud, out of the cupboard, Hiram set it down on the table in front of his daughter and wound up the key. A soft melody began to play. Olivia uncovered her eyes and gasped in surprise. The flowerbud turned into a lovely mouse ballerina doll that began to dance for her.

"Ohh, Daddy! You made this, just for me?" Olivia asked, her eyes never leaving the doll.

Outside, a mysterious peg-legged creature slowly approached the toy shop. He cackled wickedly as his shadow looms over the door to the shop.

Back inside, the ballerina doll had finished the dance with a graceful bow. Olivia loved her present, and looked up at her father with joy.

"You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world!" the little girl exclaimed, while she got down from her chair to give Hiram an thank you hug, to which he returned with equal affection.

But this tender father and daughter moment was interrupted by the loud rattling of the locked door. Olivia and Hiram looked toward the door, when the rattling had became more intense.

"Who it that?" Olivia asked worriedly, just as the door began to move violently as if someone was trying to break in.

"I-I don't know!" Hiram held his little girl protectively in his arms, looking around for someplace to hide her to keep her safe. "Quickly, dear. Stay in here, and don't come out!" He shoved her inside an open cupboard and closed the door shut, just in the nick of time.

The window crashed open, and a hideous evil-looking bat burst into the shop, cackling evilly.

From inside her hiding place, Olivia could hear a struggle. She opened the door slightly ajar to peek out. As she watches in terror, she saw the bat attacking her father. Their struggling shadows loomed over her face from inside the cupboard.

A table was thrown toward the cupboard, shutting door and forcing Olivia to fall back. As she tried to break the door open, she could hear voices from outside the cupboard.

"Now I gotcha, toy maker!" The bat cackled triumphantly.

"Oh no! Olivia!" came the desperate cries of Hiram Flaversham, before all was quiet outside.

Olivia struggled to push on the cupboard door with all might. Finally, she was able to open the door and step out of the cupboard.

The toy shop had gone silent and dark; furniture and broken toys were scattered everywhere, and empty paint buckets spilled out on the floor or on the shelves.

"Daddy! Where are you?" Olivia called for her father, but there was no answer. Going over to the open window and looking out into the night, she continued to call out for her father. "Daddy! Where are you?"

Nothing but silence responded to her.

"Daddy!" Olivia shouted into the night. "DADDY!" Her cries echoed in the night.

 **Walt Disney pictures presents:** **THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE**

 ** _Professor Ratigan - Vincent Price_**

 ** _Basil - Barrie Ingham_**

 ** _Dr. Dawson - Val Bettin_**

 ** _Olivia - Susanne Pollatschek_**

 ** _Relda - Sarah Brightman_**

 ** _Clifford - John Cleese_**

 ** _Inspector Lawless - Ben Kingsley_**

 ** _Captain Doran - Tim Curry_**

 ** _Fidget - Candy Candido_**

 ** _Mrs. Judson - Diana Chesney_**

 ** _Queen Moustoria - Eve Brenner_**

 ** _Hiram Flaversham - Alan Young_**

* * *

 _It was the eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee..._

Around that time of Olivia's father's abduction, another horse driven carriage had crossed the bridge to deliver its passenger to his destination.

 _...and the year that Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. She...uh, I-I'm getting ahead of myself._

The man inside the carriage, Dr. John H. Watson, was reading a newspaper. But below the carriage, there was another passenger; an elderly portly mouse, who also read a newspaper he had brought with him.

 _My name is Dr. David Q. Dawson, most recently of the Queen's 66th regiment._

Dawson was pulled from his reading when the carriage came to a hault. Watson dismounted from the carriage and left. No sooner he did so, Dawson picked up his bag and, tucking the newspaper under his arm, leapt off the carriage step, just as soon as the carriage started to leave.

 _I had just arrived in London after a lengthy service in Afghanistan, and was looking a quiet place to stay..._

Ignoring the thunder from above in the clouds, Dawson scanned the newspaper to look for any available rooms for him to rent. But a rain drop landed on the paper, creating a wet stain. Dawson looked up, realizing that it was starting to rain.

 _...preferably dry, where I could rest and find a bit of peace._

Dawson put his newspaper away inside his bag, unsheathed his umbrella, picked up his bag and began walking in a random direction, hoping to find someplace to stay.

 _Little did I know that my life was about to change forever._

The rain was coming down quick, but it didn't pour harshly. Dawson made his way down a grimy street, hoping to take a shortcut to his destination. Unfortunately, he chose a rather unsavory way to go as at least four dangerous and tough looking ruffians seemed to appear from out of nowhere and surrounded a baffled Dawson.

One of them used a cigarette while two others punched a fist into his open palms or sneered a menacing smirk at the old mouse.

"Where you off to, chum?" asked the ruffian with the cigarette, obviously the leader.

"I-I'm just looking for rooms to r-rent," Dawson replied, his voice trembling nervously.

Not far from here, a mysterious lady mouse had overheard what was going on in the alley. She wore a dark magenta conservative dress with a bow tied around her hourglass figure. Upon her head, a wide brim dark magenta hat with the ribbon of the hat's bow left dangling from behind, but the hat covered her eyes as if she wished to remain unseen. As soon as she saw what those crooks were about to do physical harm to the old mouse, the lady gasped in horror until her lips changed to an angry frown.

"How about you hand over your valuables, mate, and you can be on your way."

"I most certainly will not!" Dawson refused, now angry at this offer. "Now let me pass."

He tried to push his way through the street gang, but the leader immediately shoved him into the other goons' arms. Their grip was strong as they held his arms to prevent him from fighting back, and the leader was about to do possibly; punch him either in the face or in the stomach. Dawson's body trembled, fearing the worse was about to come.

All of a sudden, something struck the lead ruffian on the back of the head. He cried out in surprise and pain.

"OW!" He whirled around to confront who hit him. "Who did that?! OOMPH!"

But before he could react he was struck again in the face by a small wooden club held by the lady mouse. She struck the leader with all her might to knock him into a silly stupor. The rest of the group was shocked at this unexpected turn of events.

"It's only a lady!" One of the muggers scoffed. "Let's get her!"

They started to gang up on her, unintentionally releasing Dawson. But underneath the hat, the lady's smile curved into a sly grin. Clearly, they had no idea of whom they were dealing with.

Though visibly shaken, Dawson continued to gaze in astonishment as he watched this mysterious woman fighting off these hooligans with expert martial arts, forcibly hitting or striking two more of the thieves hard enough to disorient them, disarm them, knock them out cold, and then whipped out a knife of her own to hold the last mugger at knifepoint by the throat against the wall. The mugger trembled, thinking this lady intended to finish him off. Instead, the lady used her knife to cut the straps of his trousers and his trousers fell to his feet, exposing his underpants. The mugger pulled his trousers back him, dreadfully embarrassed. He tried to move away, but he lost his balance and fell face down to the pavement.

"Quick, this way!" the lady spoke to a baffled Dawson through a rapid breath.

She moved so fast Dawson barely registered she had grasped his hand and dragged him up into a drain pipe to escape the street gang, just before they recovered from the blows of her club.

A few seconds later, the two mice emerged on the other side of the pipe drain to another alleyway, a safe enough distance from where they were from the would be muggers. They had landed in a puddle the second they emerged from the drainpipe, soaking wet, but neither of them minded after a terrible experience with those crooks.

Stopping to catch their breath, the mysterious woman had removed her hat to squeeze out the water from it, allowing her features to be exposed to the old mouse. She was very beautiful and Dawson knew it when he saw it. She was a white mouse with crimson hair pulled into a chignon, dark blue eyes with light blue eyeshadow, and a small pink nose. This lady had a face that a man might die for.

"Oh, my!" Dawson could only stare in awe at the female mouse who rescued him.

Glancing in his direction, the lady mouse looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Regaining his senses, Dawson straightened out his hat and nodded politely. "Uh, yes. Thank you for your help, madam. But begging your pardon, may I ask your name?"

"I am Mademoiselle Relda, but call me Miss Relda," she replied while she straightened out her dress. "And you're welcome, but you should really know better than to wander into dangerous areas," she lightly scolded him. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

"I had just arrived in London and I intend to find a place to stay, until those fiends..." Dawson was about to continue when he heard a faint sobbing.

"What is that?" Relda looked around when she too heard the weeping.

It was coming from a nearby large abandoned human rain boot. The two mice walked over to it and peaked inside, and to their surprise, discovered the source of the quiet weeping.

"Oh! Oh my!" Dawson was surprised, and Relda gasped, placing a hand on her chest.

It was a little girl in a blue coat and hat, crying softly in the far corner of the boot and sitting on a match box.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Dawson asked gently.

The little girl turned round, revealing her to be Olivia. She was startled by the elderly mouse's voice, and she grew more nervous by a lady who accompanied him. She knew she wasn't allowed to speak to strangers.

"Hello," Relda quietly greeted the little girl, but Olivia tried to hide behind the matchbox she was sitting on. "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of. What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Oh, come now. Come, come." Dawson removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and kindly handed it to her. "Here, dry your eyes."

Olivia took the handkerchief and blew her nose really hard, yet this calmed her down enough to know they were friendly. She gave the handkerchief back to Dawson, who took a seat beside her, and he put it back in his pocket.

"Ah, yes. That's better," said Dawson. "Now, tell us. What's troubling you, my dear?"

"I...I'm lost," Olivia sadly explained to them. "I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street." She took out a small piece of paper, a ripped newspaper article, which Relda took it and read it.

"Hmm." Relda pondered, looking inquisitive but confused. "I have never heard of him, but he sounds like a remarkable detective. Look at this."

She handed the newspaper clipping to Dawson so he could look at it. Dawson put his bifocal glasses on so he could read the headline. "Now let me see here...'Famous Detective solves baffling disappearance.' Mmm, hmmm. But, where are your mother and father?"

The reminder of her father's kidnapping caused Olivia to break down as her eyes welled up with tears. "That's why I m-must find Basil!" She sobbed, crying in her scarf.

"There, there, there! Now, now, now, I..." Dawson pleaded, trying to calm her down as he didn't not mean to upset the child.

"Oh, easy now. Easy." Relda coaxed the little girl to cease her cries.

But then, Olivia buried her face in the woman's chest, crying so hard with emotional pain. Though stunned by this unexpected gesture, Relda carefully held her and pulled her into her embrace, patting Olivia's back as assuring as any mother would do to a sad child.

"Her parents' disappearance must be serious," she told Dawson, glancing in his direction. "We need to find this detective Basil."

"Now, I don't know any Basil..." Dawson trailed off, meeting Olivia's sad eyes when she pulled her head away from Relda's chest.

Having brought her tears under control, Olivia looked up at him with little hope. He smiled at her, knowing something that will cheer her up.

"But I do remember where Baker Street is," he said warmly.

This put a little spark of joy in Olivia's heart as her face brightened with a smile. Even Relda smiled in relief at those words.

"Now, come with me." Dawson stood up to reopen his umbrella.

Olivia hopped out of Relda's lap and the matchbox to get to Dawson's side. Relda stood up, took Olivia by the hand, and joined them to get under the umbrella.

"We'll find this Basil chap together," Dawson added.

The old mouse held his umbrella up high enough for them to stay dry from the rain. Staying together under the umbrella, the trio exited the boot and made their way through this dark rainy city to find Baker Street.


	2. Basil of Baker Street

221 Baker Street. This is the residence of the world's greatest detective of the human world; Sherlock Holmes.

The man himself was inside judging by the shadow of his figure, playing a gentle tune on his violin, despite the gloomy atmosphere outside.

Down below within the bowels of Baker Street, it was also the home of the world's greatest detective of the rodent world; Basil of Baker Street.

It was here where Dawson, Relda and Olivia had at last reached their destination. Dawson knocked on the door. Olivia looked up at them with a smile on her face. Dawson and Relda were both pleased to see the little girl had cheered up.

The door opened, and there stood a middle aged female mouse who was Mrs. Judson, the housekeeper and landlady of the house. In her arms, she was carrying an odd hefty weight of some books and plates and a mace.

"Good evening madam," Dawson greeted, politely removing his hat. "Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm afraid it is," Mrs. Judson replied, looking quite tired from all the weight she was carrying. "He's not here at the moment, um, but you're welcome to come in and wait." Smiling, she moved aside beckoning them to come inside.

"Oh no, we don't want to trouble you, Ma'am." Relda shook her head to politely turn down the offer.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Miss," said Mrs. Judson.

"Uh, we don't want to impose. It's...it's just the girl..." Dawson gestured to where Olivia stood, only to find her not standing where she was.

Surprised, Dawson and Relda looked around wondering where she had gone to. The two of them and Mrs. Judson looked inside the residence.

Olivia had already made herself comfortable by the fireplace in a red chair, curiously looking through a magnifying glass.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Judson cried, immediately passing over the pile of strange objects she had been holding to a baffled Dawson as she rushed over to the little girl.

"You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone." She removed Olivia's hat and wringed the water out of it over the fireplace. Glancing back at Olivia, Mrs. Judson chuckled, "Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets." She removed Olivia's scarf and, before she going back to the kitchen, turned to Dawson and Relda.

Relda had been trying to help Dawson set down the hefty load to a corner of the room when Mrs. Judson called out to them.

"Would you like some tea and crumpets too?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Relda responded politely. But in the process accidently let Dawson fall to the floor due to the heavy load he was carrying and to her not assisting him. "Oops." Relda flinched in embarrassment.

"Splendid!" Mrs. Judson grinned, before heading back to the pantry and closing the door behind her.

No sooner had she gone, Olivia stared over at a table where a teapot sat on a fire. The steam from the teapot was turning the fan mechanism to make a bellow puff smoke out of a pipe.

While Olivia smiled in wonder, she looked over to the next desk that had more equipment. A strange device that made a paint brush paint black on the soles of some boots and shoes. They were turned over on a pinwheel making them rotate to step on paper as sheet after sheet came off with black prints.

Relda stared at these weird devices and couldn't help thinking this Basil must be a nutcase instead of a famous detective.

Dawson, who had hung up his coat and Relda's shawl, had been staring at these strange experiments as well.

Suddenly there came a faint excited cry from outside. "Ah ha! That villain slipped this time! I shall have him!"

The door burst open. Lightning flashed and thunder roared sinisterly to reveal a terrifying white mouse with a wide insane smile, wearing a red robe and his face looked Chinese due to the clothes and his long thin moustache.

Poor Dawson gaped in fear, completely scared out of his wits. This unexpected intruder alarmed Relda so much that she drew out her club ready to fight.

The crazy mouse raced inside the house, shouting, "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

No sooner he had turned the corner, Relda swung her club a few times with all her might. "Aah! Who are you, you maniac? Get away!" she demanded frightfully.

"Ow, ow! Madam, stop hitting me!" he demanded, avoiding another blow to the head as he ran past her and threw something in the air.

"I say, who...," Dawson began to say, before the hat landed right upon his head and he had to yank it off. "Who are you?" he demanded to the stranger.

"What? Oh!" the white mouse had finally noticed the other visitor. He pulled off his mask to reveal a brown male mouse's face as he introduced himself, "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow." He bowed, smiling.

Dawson blinked in astonishment at this revelation. Her mouth left hanging open, Relda lowered her club dumbfounded. Basil pulled a cord from behind him causing his outfit to deflate like a balloon to show a rather slim figure beneath. Dawson stared at him baffled.

As Basil slipped out of the red robe, Relda gazed at the detective captivated by his handsome features. "He's... attractive..." she whispered with interest.

Olivia smiled in awe of the detective she had sought and jumped down from the chair. "Mr. Basil! I need your help and-"

Basil took a purple and black robe hanging from a target board by a dart and slipped it on. "All in good time," he said, cutting her off.

"But...but you don't understand," Olivia pleaded, while Basil carelessly threw the dart over his shoulder back at the board and it hit the very center with amazing skill. "I'm in terrible trouble!" she continued.

"If you will excuse me," Basil interrupted dismissively, fixing his tie and swept his hair back as he walked by the others to the other side of the living room.

Olivia's hand was still raised, still wanting to ask Basil for help, but she sighed in defeat.

Relda glared at this mouse for ignoring this poor little girl's help. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Basil! Are you even going to listen to this poor child? She needs help."

But the detective gave no indication he was listening as he continued to work on something she couldn't see. Dawson scowled, irritated that such a gentleman would ignore a lady and a child.

"Now, now, now. Now see here," Dawson tried to talk to him, but Basil rushed past him carrying his revolver. He was at his chemistry set on the table, working on something with the revolver. Dawson approached him, attempting to make him listen. "This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought to listen-"

"Would you hold this please, doctor," Basil asked, handing the gun to Dawson.

"Of course." Dawson obliged, taking the object without looking at it. He pointed the barrel towards his face before realizing what it was. He nearly struggling in almost dropping it in fear before catching it and holding it out away from him with some trepidation.

Basil took the gun back, humming as usual. It was when Dawson realized how the working detective addressed him as a doctor, without telling him in the first place.

"Now wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?" he partly demanded.

"A surgeon to be exact," Basil explained confidently, looking into its slot holes and loaded a bullet into the gun. "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan." He blew into the cylinder before snapping it back into place. "Am I right?"

"Why, heh-heh, yes," Dawson chuckled, then introduced himself proudly. "Major David Q. Dawson." But then astonishment crossed his face. "But how could you possibly-"

"Quite simple really," Basil continued, pleased to show off his deductions. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with a lambert stitch," he said, holding up Dawson's left sleeve to show him the mended cuff, before placing an arm around Dawson's shoulders and patted his chubby cheek, "which, of course, only a surgeon uses."

He walked towards the two arm chairs by the fireplace, as Dawson looked on. Basil gathered up three pillows from the two chairs and held them as if they were three layers of cake. Olivia and Relda stood by the green chair, watching and listening to Basil's impressive deductions.

"And the thread is a unique form of catgut easily distinguished by it's..." Basil leaned down toward Olivia to whisper in her ear, "peculiar pungency..." Olivia looked befuddled by this answer, while Basil kept on, "found only in Afghan provinces."

As Dawson smiled in amazement at Basil's brilliance, he had a pillow thrown in his face, which Basil had tossed the pillows into the doctor's arms.

"Amazing!" Dawson muffled from behind the pillows.

"Actually, it's elementary my dear Dawson," Basil stated with a smirk.

The gun clicked as Basil aimed it at the pillows the doctor was holding. Dawson reacted frightfully. He looked around for a spot to get rid of the pillows, before throwing them onto the red chair. As Basil prepared to fire, Relda had dodged for cover behind the green chair. Dawson took cover beside her, and pilled Olivia down with him for cover.

The next moment, there came a loud bang and a rain of feathers filled and floated around the room. Dawson, Relda and Olivia peeked out from behind the chair. Basil blew the smoke off the gun to cool it down.

"What in Heaven's name!" yelled an alarmed Mrs. Judson, who had burst into the room when she heard the gunshot. The landlady was shocked to see the cloud of feathers floating everywhere, knowing exactly where they came from. "Oh! Oh! My...pfft, pfft!" She spat out the feathers she mistakenly inhaled. "My good pillows!" she cried in agony, grabbing a few loose feathers. Then Mrs. Judson became really cross.

From behind the red chair, Basil had been digging and tossing the feathers aside when he heard a familiar angry voice call his name.

"MR. BASIL!"

Basil popped his head out from behind the chair, like a fearful child who had been caught doing something naughty and about to be told off.

Mrs. Judson began scold him angrily, shaking her pointed finger at him. "How many times have I told you not to-"

"There, there, Mrs. Judson. It's quite alright." Basil interrupted, trying to reassure her or sweet talk his way out of trouble. Then he sniffed the air and smelled something delicious was baking in the kitchen. "Mm, I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours," he said, guiding her back into the kitchen." Why don't you fetch our guests some?" Still grinning, Basil pushed hard against the door to make her leave.

"But, but, but I"- Mrs. Judson protested, but she was shut off when Basil closed the door.

"Now!" Basil immediately got serious again, back to focusing on his experiment. Moving towards the chairs, he searched the floor despite the mess. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

When he looked up, Olivia stood before him holding the bullet out for him and looking pleased at her discovery. Basil exclaimed a bit in surprise, and he took the bullet from her begrudgingly, saying, "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham," Olivia finally introduced herself, looking quite happy.

"Whatever," Basil replied dismissively, clearly not in the mood to talk to a child. On his way back to his elaborate chemistry setup, he then scolded Relda, "And by the way, Madam. That was no way for a lady to behave or treat a resident in his own home...especially a former opera singer such as yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Basil. I didn't know it was you," Relda apologized defensively, but then became puzzled when he referred to her as an opera singer. "Wait a minute! How did you know I was..."

"When you speak you project your voice quite strongly and you take deep breathes from your diaphragm to do so, as well the dignified way you carry yourself," Basil explained. He gestured to a fan sticking out from her coat pocket by the door. "This fan you carry has a Russian pattern tells you were a prima donna at the Imperial Opera in Warsaw." He pointed to the club in her purse she had put in. "But you're retired and pursue adventuring as indicated by the way you handled your club, proving you're not a lady to be trifled with." Then he stepped back, looking pleased with himself for his intelligence. "Your American accent still holds a few hints of its origin of the British area, most likely the state of New Jersey, underneath all the dialect you acquired during your singing career."

Relda wasn't certain if she should be amazed or insulted, but she decided to let him know every word he had spoken was true. "You are correct! Yes, I did pursue a career in opera. I started in La Scala before the Imperial Opera-" Her sentence trailed off when she realized Basil had walked away from her, causing her to feel insulted at his ignoring her. "Ugh!"

"Yes, but you don't understand!" Olivia came up to him, still pleading for his assistance.

But Basil shushed the little girl so he could focus. He picked up a box and took out another bullet, and held them between his forefingers and thumbs in each hand as though to compare them. He eyed them really closely, then slowly placed their flat ends together to observe and compare them beneath the microscope. He found their markings and aligned them to match up with each other.

He slowly rotated them, seeing one set of marking match up. Another turn and there was another match. "Yes," he whispered eagerly.

With another small turn and the markings on the two bullets still matched, Basil's voice got stronger as he leaned his eye closer to the microscope, "Yes!"

He turned them over in another line and the markings were still a perfect match. "YES!" The word escaped from his lips.

One more turn and...these markings were completely different. None of them matched.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Basil cried out loudly in dismay and defeat. "Drat!" That last word startled Dawson, Relda and Olivia. His face and demeanor vanished as his hair got mussed up and slumped his shoulders. He took the bullets and eyed it depressingly, moaning, "Another dead end."

Basil tossed the bullets away as he sadly trudged back to one of the chairs at the fire place. Dawson, Relda and Olivia watched him leave, confused but feeling pity for him. "He was within my grasp." He clutched his fists to his chest, before he collapsed onto his red chair.

His trembling hand reached for and grabbed a violin leaning against the chair arm, and he began to play a sorrowful tune.

Olivia looked up at Dawson hesitantly, but the doctor gently encouraged her forward to go talk to him. When Olivia glanced in Relda's direction, she kindly gestured her to go reason with him. Determined, Olivia walked over to the sorrowful detective and make him listen to her.

"Now will you please listen to me?" The little girl pleaded. "My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

Basil ceased playing his violin to look in her direction. "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time," he said mournfully, and resumed playing his sad melody.

Olivia gazed up at him with sad eyes. Basil was getting slightly annoyed at this so he decided to humor her, "Surely your mother knows where he is."

At those words, Olivia grew even more saddened, shaking her head slightly. "I...I don't have a mother."

Hearing this, Basil suddenly halted his play by striking a wrong note. Looking down at her, he slightly regretted for his thoughtless words. "Well, um...well...then perhaps...?" However, he became agitate by all this nonsense. "See here, I simply have no time for lost fathers!" He bitterly turned away from her, crossing his arms.

It was then Olivia became just as irritated as he was for his rudeness. "I didn't lose him! He was taken by a bat!"

Suddenly, Basil's eyes grew wide when he heard this piece of information. It was then it finally got his attention. "Did you say bat?" he asked.

Surprised at his show of interest, Olivia replied slowly, "Yes."

"Did he have a crippled wing?" he asked, leaning in closer to her and looking slightly eccentric.

"I don't know," Olivia replied, looking unsure. But she brightened up when she remembered one key part about him. "But he had a peg leg!"

"HA!" Basil cheered, leaping up on the arms of the chair excitedly.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson asked, as he and Relda came over.

"Know him?" Basil repeated, seating himself upon the top of the chair. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is the very employee of the fiend who was the target of my experiment. The horror of my evert waking moment." The trio began to feel terrified at this villain Basil was about to reveal to them. "The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" he exclaimed, pointing his bow at the picture of the rat himself above the mantle of the fireplace.

The flames in the fire flared up. Thunder and lightning sounded menacingly outside. The rat in the picture was dressed in black aristocratic clothing with a black top hat on his well groomed dark hair. But his face had sharp teeth and a sinister look in his smile, and his yellow eyes held a wickedness to him.

"Eh, Ratigan?" Dawson asked, looking up at the portrait.

"He's a genius, Dawson!" Basil replied, leaning over the chair until he peeked out from right side. "A genius twisted for evil. The Napoleon of Crime!" As Basil came out from behind the chair, describing the evilness of the professor, thunder and lightning continued to fall.

"As bad as all that, eh?" Relda asked curiously.

"WORSE!"

Relda, Dawson and Olivia were startled by Basil's hoarse voice from behind them. Looking back, they saw Basil peering his head out at them through the banister.

"For years, I've tried to capture him and I got close, so very close!" Basil stood back up and scowled at the portrait. "But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp!" His shadow on the wall displayed the detective shaking his fist at the picture of his arch enemy.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed once again.

Somewhere far away from Baker Street, the rain fell hard at the waterfront as Basil continued to rant.

"Not a corner of London's safe, Ratigan's at large. No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct. No depravity he wouldn't commit."

Below the streets of London and within the bowels of the sewers, there was an abandoned wine cellar now serving as the headquarters of the criminal mastermind, as well as other devious crooks who served him.

"Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak," finished Basil.

* * *

 ** _I apologize for taking so long. I had to wait out a nor easter storm last week to go away. It was terrible, especially with all that snow, rain and sleet. But thankfully we didn't get too much snow cause I live by the coast._**

 _ **Did you know I discovered an old work print of this scene from The Great Mouse Detective? It was on you tube, and I thought It would be nice to make it a part of my story. You should look for this video and watch it. There is another one of an alternate scene of Ratigan's capture of Basil and Dawson you should see.**_


	3. The World's Greatest Criminal Mind

In one of the barrels of Ratigan's secret lair, one of them was used for a prison and a workshop. The sounds of popping and bubbling and clicking of gears and various mechanical equipment filled the room. It came from a robotic mannequin, its clawed hand picking up a tea pot and pouring a cup as it jittered and wobbled whenever it moved.

The robot was being controlled by a few levers upon a control pad, where the creator himself was none other than Hiram Flaversham. He looked far from pleased as he handled the machine carefully, he seemed very anxious and worried.

A puff of smoke drafted into his face and interrupted his concentration. He glanced up to see the origin of the smoker; Professor Ratigan, who chuckled wickedly in the shadows before he emerged.

"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flaversham?" Ratigan asked proudly. "And aren't you proud to be a part of it?" He pinched Hiram's cheek as if he were a child.

"This...this whole thing it's..." Hiram gulped. "I-I-It's monstrous!"

"We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we?" said Ratigan, while the robot put a spoonful of sugar in the cup of tea and stirred it. "You know what will happen if you...fail." Ratigan held a little golden bell, reminding him of a dreadful fate would befall upon Mr. Flaversham if he didn't finish on time.

Hiram knew the threat of the bell warned him of what will happen to him if he failed. But he knew what that if his life wasn't worth what he was forced to help accomplish, so let it be. This was wrong. "I...I...I don't care!" Hiram boldly replied, before he pulled both levers backward together with harsh force.

Suddenly the robot was out of control. It dumped the tea cup on top of itself and then grabbed the entire teapot and dumped its contents on top of itself, before throwing it towards Ratigan. The Professor managed to duck for cover and the tea pot crashed into the wall, but he looked quite aggravated at this.

The robot went berserk and its body bounced and stretched everywhere as it looked as though it were going to explode at any second. But the machine had reached its limit, collapsing and bending over, now completely harmless. Except a spurt of oil erupted from the device and splattered a spot on Ratigan's suit.

Initially angry, Ratigan drew a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and wiped off the oil stain.

"You can do what you want with me!" Hiram rebelled angrily, as he strode up to the Professor defiantly. "I won't be a part of this...this...this evil any longer!"

For a moment, Ratigan looked angry at first as a mist of smoke blew around his face. But then a sly grin found its way across his face.

"Very well, it that is your decision," he said, before he glanced down at the pink object on the table. "Oh, by the way...I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here." As he spoke, he picked up the object and began winding it.

It was the same tiny ballerina doll that Hiram had made for Olivia on her birthday earlier.

"O-Olivia?" Hiram asked. His eyes widened in alarm and his voice gave way to concern.

Pleased that he had truly gotten the attention of his hostage, Ratigan set the ballerina to dance on the table. "Yes," he said nonchalantly but threateningly, "yes, I would spend many of sleepless night if...anything unfortunate would befall her."

"You...you wouldn't!" Hiram exclaimed in alarm, realizing what Ratigan was telling him.

Ratigan picked up the tiny doll by the head and held it in his hand as if gingerly for a while. But then a malicious scowl spread across his face as he squeezed the doll in a grip so strong that the doll broke in his hand and the doll's head popped off, dangling on a spring. The scowl on his face vanished as Ratigan seemingly pouted at the broken doll, and glanced at Hiram as though the toy maker got the message of what will happen to Olivia if he refused.

"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" Ratigan shouted.

Hiram's expression of shock turned into one of sorrow. Realizing he had no choice, his head bowed down and he turned back to the broken robot to repair it by picking up a wrench.

Ratigan closed and locked the door on his prisoner as he wrote something on a piece of paper with a feather pen, humming to himself, "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty."

"And so do I, Professor," said a familiar British deep voice.

Ratigan glanced over to see another gentleman rat leaning against the barrel with the golden R, smoking a cigar with his own evil smile. This rat was close to Ratigan's height, he had tan fur, a surly looking moustache, dressed in grey slacks and a black coat with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Ah, Doran, my old friend," Ratigan greeted him with rare genuine friendliness. "I take it you overheard my conversation with our guest?"

"I couldn't help it," Doran shrugged, letting some ashes from his cigar drop to the floor. "I'm a regular peeping tomcat, y'know eavesdropping comes with the job. But one of my favorite things to do is hunt for game...and I'm really good at what I do." He waved an odd looking long cane in his hand, as though it were something special to him.

"So true, it's one of the reasons you're my favorite, and my second in command," Ratigan replied. "Still if Mr. Flaversham can't get the device working in time it would set back all I've planned for months if not years, which we can't have now, can we?"

"I could always find ways to persuade him." Doran smirked darkly as he exposed a rifle's trigger that was hidden within the cane. This was no ordinary walking cane; it was a rifle in disguise.

"Thank you, Captain, but it won't be necessary." Ratigan shook his head. "You should have learned I already have something to keep that toymaker motivated."

"Very well," Doran moaned in disappointment, tossing his cigar aside. "But my way is more fun."

"Once my plan has been completed, you can have all the fun you want. Now, where's Fidget?"

"Take a guess." Doran dryly pointed his thumb upwards before entering the large barrel.

Fidget was sleeping upside down on the spout above the entrance to the large barrel.

"Fidget?" Ratigan called sweetly. The bat continued to snore and chuckle in his sleep. "Fidget!" Ratigan shouted, loud enough to get the bat's attention.

Fidget awoke with a start and fell off the spout, and tumbled down the small staircase to the floor.

"Bright and alert as always," Ratigan commented, before he handed the sheet of piece to the bat. "Here's the list. You know what to do, and no mistakes!" he threatened.

"No, no, no mistakes." Fidget responded in nervous understanding, reading over the list of supplies his boss wanted him to steal. "Tools, Gears, Girl, Uniforms..."

"NOW, FIDGET!" Ratigan bellowed, sticking his head out of the entrance.

"I'm going, I'm going! I'm going!" Frightened, Fidget tuned and hurriedly limped toward the sewer grate. Lifting it up, he climbed down and closed the grate on his way out.

* * *

Inside the main barrel, Ratigan walked up to his throne, with a golden R carved on its top, that remained at the far end center of the room, with two mirrors and candles were hung on both sides. The room itself had red curtains draped everywhere, and a long red carpet rolled out from the entrance to the throne. A large pile of human-sized jewels stood on one corner, alongside a golden harp surrounded by mirrors. On the other side of the room was a white fountain with a miniature Ratigan statue carved on top. A giant champagne bottle was tied to the ceiling and it dangled over the fountain. Two golden chandeliers attached to the ceiling gave the barrel's insides a more aristocratic or upper class atmosphere to it, and it make Ratigan feel quite at home.

His group of followers stood around him, applauding and cheering ecstatically at their boss's entrance. Ratigan took a bow like a famous stage actor before he settled down on his throne.

Doran, who had followed Ratigan, remained standing on the right side of the throne like an advisor or a bodyguard. "Pipe down, the lot of you!" he shouted in a non-threatening manner, silencing the group so that their boss could speak.

Ratigan pulled out a new cigarette holder. Seven different hands held out matches for him to light his cigarette. He took a puff and blew out a ring of smoke before he began addressing to his gang.

"My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career."

In the crowd were the most ruthless, beer drinking, club-swinging, throat cutting thugs and crooks Ratigan had ever assembled in his criminal organization, one of them included Bill the lizard.

"A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!"

One of the mice, a smaller mouse named Bartholomew, was about to drink to celebrate until he realized there was nothing left in his beer mug. He was disappointed that he ran out and watched a small drop of beer hit the floor as the crowd cheered and applauded. Ratigan milked in the glory and held up a newspaper with the Queen's picture on the front so everyone could see.

"Tomorrow evening our beloved monarch celebrates her diamond jubilee. And...with the enthusiastic help of our...good friend, Mr. Flaversham..." A few men in the crowd snickered to each other, Bill the lizard elbowed an oblivious Bartholomew in agreement, "it promises to be a night she will never forget," he said, burning his cigarette into her picture. Some of the men gasped when they realized he was planning her demise.

Then Ratigan crumbled up the newspaper in his grasp, once again addressing to the crowd. "Her last night, and my first...as supreme ruler of all Mousedom!" he announced, his collar coming loose and his hair messed up.

The crowd broke out into a thunderous applause and excited cheering, throwing hats into the air or waving their hands in the air like they just don't care.

Ratigan calmly pins his collar back and fixed his hair, then he sauntered down the carpet as a spotlight shown on him.

One of the men handed him his top hat, which Ratigan rolls down his arms before putting it on, and he took out a cane as he began to sing about his success, laughing wickedly.

 **From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**  
 **The head that made headlines in every newspaper**  
 **And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job**  
 **That cunning display that made London a sob**

He climbed up the pile of jewels like a staircase, pointing his cane at all of the crown jewels he had stolen in the past. Sliding down on the jewels, Ratigan paused to gaze in his reflection of a ruby before he turned away.

 **Now comes the real Tour de Force  
Tricky and wicked of course  
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again**

Ratigan twirled his cane around a rope and pulls on a rope that held the bottle. Glittering pink wine poured out onto the fountain.

Bartholomew got very excited, his tail wagging like a dog. Throwing his beer mug away over his shoulder, he immediately ran over to the fountain and he started drinking from one of the spouts.

While Ratigan did a little twirl in his dance, he kicked Bartholomew in the rear end, causing him to fall right into the fountain.

 **An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain**

Using his cape, Ratigan began creeping up threateningly towards Bill and his friends, until he stood upright and bowed to them, tipping his hat in the process. Bill and his pals did the same before they, along with everyone else, sang along with him.

 **Even meaner? You mean it?  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**

Bartholomew emerged from the fountain, now completely drunk. The thugs picked up Ratigan's body, as he contently laid there, which proved he was quite heavy for them to hold. However, they easily spin him around as he spread his arms and legs out.

 **You're the best of the worst around  
Oh, Ratigan  
Oh, Ratigan  
The rest fall behind  
To Ratigan  
To Ratigan  
The world's greatest criminal mind!**

The lights in the room had changed to a dull blue color. Playing a soft tune on his harp, Ratigan turned to the crowd. "Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable, second rate detective, Basil of Baker Street."

The Professor turned to a glare at a small mouse toy dressed in a detective suit, needles poking at it like a voo-doo doll. The thugs booed heavily at the detective's name and toward his voo-doo dummy. Doran booed in disgust the loudest.

"For years that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans," Ratigan sighed in mock crying. "I haven't had a moments piece of mind."

The crowd, even Doran, pitifully said 'awww' at this. Bartholomew sniffed and began to cry. Suddenly the lights in the room had changed to an evil red color, shattering the illusion.

Ratigan's mood changed from mourning to malicious. "But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!"

The lights in the room returned to normal as Ratigan ordered his henchmen to bow before him.

Everyone took out a glass to get themselves some wine at the fountain, making a toast of success for their plan.

 **Oh, Ratigan**  
 **Oh, Ratigan**  
 **You're tops and that's that**  
 **To Ratigan**  
 **To Ratigan**

But just as the thugs raised their glasses and Ratigan took a sip of his wine...

"To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat! Hic!" Bartholomew drunkenly finished the verse.

Suddenly Ratigan spat up his wine in shock when he heard what Bartholomew had called him.

"Ahem!" Doran's irritated voice caught Ratigan's attention as his eyes glance over at his friend, who scowled at the Professor for coughing up his wine right on his yellow vest and black coat. "I just had this suit washed," Doran grumbled.

The crowd of thugs gasp in terror when they heard that one particular word their boss despised.

"What...was...THAT?!" An enraged Ratigan spun around to confront the little mouse.

Innocently yet drunkenly, Bartholomew responded by a hiccup.

"What did you call me?" Ratigan demanded.

Before Bartholomew could reply, the rest of the thugs tried to defend him.

"Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor," said one thug wearing an orange sweater and bowler hat.

"I-It was just a slip of the tongue," added Bill.

Ignoring his henchmen, Ratigan lifted up Bartholomew by his sweater. "I AM NOT A RAT!" he shouted.

"Course you're not," assured a second dressed in purple. "You're a mouse."

"Yeah, that's right," agreed the thug in the orange sweater. "Right! A mouse."

"Yeah, uh, a big mouse," said Bill.

"SILENCE!" Ratigan bellowed at his henchmen.

He threw the little mouse outside of the barrel. Bartholomew tumbled across the ground a while. He sat up and shook his head.

"Oh my dear Bartholomew...I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me," Ratigan simply told him as he sauntered down the steps, while Bill and his two friends were cowering in the doorway.

In an eerily dramatic tone, Ratigan pulled out the same bell he had shown to Mr. Flaversham earlier from his vest pocket. "You know what happens when someone upsets me..."

The three thugs' eyes widened when they caught a glimpse of the bell. They knew all too well what it meant, and judging by their terrified expressions this was not the first time Ratigan had used the bell.

"Oooh, I love it when this happens!" Doran, who had cleaned off the wine from his suit, looked very excited at when he saw what was going to happen. Unlike the rest of the thugs, Doran didn't seem to care about who would suffer the Professor's wrath for upsetting him.

Raising the bell in the air, Ratigan rang the bell loud enough for everyone to hear. The men gasped in complete terror as they glanced to the alleyway.

A giant shadow loomed over the wall, answering the call of the bell. Out of the darkness stepped an enormous fat cat named Felicia was approaching the oblivious Bartholomew.

"Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan..." sang Bartholomew, still drunk. "You're the tops and that's that. Hic! Oh dear. To Ratigan, to Ratigan..."

The cat picked up Bartholomew, and the thugs continued to watch helplessly. The shadow of the poor mouse hovered over the cat's open jaws. The thugs watched in horror as Ratigan was enjoying a cigarette, and Doran watched this gruesome moment with sadistic cruelty.

The last singing words of Bartholomew could be heard, "The world's greatest..."

 _GULP!_

The thugs shielded their eyes or looked away. Afterword, the sound of a cat's content meow reached their ears. Bill and the thug in orange removed their hats and the thug in purple wiped a tear from his eye, all three silently mourning for Bartholomew.

Ratigan wiped the cat's mouth with his handkerchief, cooing over Felicia as any owner would do to his or her pet. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Felicia, my precious, my baby." He hugged her by the face.

Although Doran enjoyed witnessing the execution of his minions, he disliked having to watch Ratigan cuddling and smothering his cat, so he responded by pointing at his tongue and made a gagging sound as if he were going to be sick.

"Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?" Ratigan asked his precious feline in a fatherly voice.

Felicia responded by burping in his face. Ratigan's smile faded in dismay, but he recovered and strutted back toward the barrel, with Doran in tow. "I trust there will be no further interruptions," he said.

The terrified henchmen backed away nervously as their boss entered.

Clearing his throat, Ratigan wrapped his arms around two of his men before leaving them. "And now, as you were singing?"

Singing is clearly the last thing the thugs have on their minds as they huddled close together.

"Wait are you fools waiting for? Sing!" Doran ordered harshly, but neither of them obeyed.

But the second Ratigan pulls out his bell of death again, threatening to feed the rest of his minions to Felicia if they didn't continue with their praising song of him. This brought the frightened thugs' inspiration back to sing.

 **Even louder**  
 **We'll shout it!**  
 **No one can doubt what we know you can do**  
 **You're more evil that even you**

Several of the thugs are now rushing towards Ratigan, placing a purple robe around his shoulders and giving him a diamond topped scepter. Another minion rushed forward, carrying a gold crown on a pillow. After placing the crown on his Ratigan, he knocked them off their feet.

 **Oh, Ratigan**  
 **Oh, Ratigan**  
 **You're one of a kind**  
 **To Ratigan**  
 **To Ratigan**

The rest of the gang was swinging on the bottle as Ratigan milks in all the praise. Others used many jewels and themselves to form a pyramid. While the minions swung from the chandeliers, one of them started to fall. Ratigan holds out his rove to catch him, but at the last moment, pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor.

 **The world's greatest criminal mind!**

While every minion in the room was celebrating or doing various tricks to impress their boss, Doran decided to do the honor of pulling the rope to let the bottle tip over and let its passengers fall into the fountain. The pyramid of mice and jewelry collapsed. The two chandeliers collided into one another and crashed.

As the song ends, every crook and thug, including Doran, smashed their wine glasses together as Ratigan displays his signature grin.


	4. Dirty Footprints & Broken Violins

Lightning and thunder crashed in collision together while the portrait of Professor Ratigan's infamous signature grin still remained on top of the fireplace. Olivia had told Basil her entire story of the events that took place during her father's abduction, while Dawson held her by the shoulders and Relda stood beside him.

"This case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements, it's many twists and turns," Basil spoke with a wide grin on his face, holding his pipe. He turned back to the little girl. "Now, you're certain you told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said, and then my father was gone," Olivia explained.

"You're lucky that Fidget didn't get you either dear," Relda added. "Or he would have known you would go to Basil for help."

"What do you make of it?" Dawson asked Basil, who began puffing away on his pipe.

"Mmm, Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt," Basil said, turning to walk up the small flight of stairs near the window. Olivia followed behind him.

"The question is...what would he want with a toymaker?" He questioned as he put the smoking pipe back to his lips once more, thinking deeply of what Ratigan's motives intend for Olivia's father.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the window, and thunder boomed outside as a lightning bolt lit up the window. Looking up, Olivia screamed when she saw a devilishly grinning Fidget hanging upside down.

"Aaaaaagggghhhh!" Olivia screamed.

Startled, Basil turned around and caught sight of the bat. Fidget became scared himself due to Olivia's screams, but then he fell clumsily off the windowpane.

"Quickly Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!" called Basil, as he went straight to the door to open it and rushed out into the night.

"Oh, um, I'm right behind you Basil!" Though baffled, Dawson did as he was told and followed the detective.

Although her name was not called, Relda decided to follow the two men anyway. Hurriedly exiting the house, the trio of mice made their way outside to the pavement and right in front of the building. But there was no trace or sign of Fidget at all. Basil looked around, baffled that the one-legged bat had vanished. Dawson and Relda caught up to him not long after.

"He's gone!" Relda huffed, as if voicing the detective's thoughts.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson stated, covering his neck with his jacket to try and keep warm.

Then Basil noticed something on the pavement and lowered himself to the ground to examine them. "Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints."

There before them lay a trail of muddy footprints all across the pavement, though what made them unusual was there was only one foot print and the other was a small round circle, meaning this definitely told he had a peg leg.

"They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey," he said.

Something caught Dawson's eye and bent down to pick it up. It was a black cape that had belonged to Fidget. "Uh, Basil?"

Relda looked over at the doctor, who curiously examined the hat. "It must have come from Fidget," she said.

Hearing this, Basil looked up and grasped the object in his hands as he cried, "Aha" He examined the cape briefly with his magnifying glass. "Excellent work, old man!" He laughed triumphantly before running back to the house, leaving a baffled Dawson and Relda behind.

Back inside the house, Mrs. Judson was comforting Olivia from the sudden shock of events as she gently patted her head. "Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear."

Just then, Basil came running toward them, forcing Mrs. Judson to pull Olivia out of the way of the stampeding detective, and glared at Basil for not being more careful about whether he would have run into the little girl. Relda and Dawson trailed after him not long after.

"The scoundrel's quite gone," Dawson assured the little girl.

Basil interrupted in an over enthusiastic voice, "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!"

"Flaversham!" Olivia corrected him in annoyance.

"Whatever. Now..." he said, tossing his robe aside and pulled out a brown jacket from inside a grandfather clock and put it on. "We simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get my daddy back?!" Olivia cried excitedly, leaping over and grabbing Basil by the waist in an affectionate hug.

This caught Basil off by surprise as he squeaked, "Yes!" But he was not impressed by Olivia's actions as he slid her off and out of his grasp, handing the child over to a giggling Relda, who found the scene quite adorable. "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken," he said, frowning at the woman and simply buttoned his jacket.

Walking down the staircase, Basil grabbed his inverness coat off a standing knight and slid it on. "Now hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to...Toby's."

"Toby's?" Dawson questioned.

"Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this," said Basil, as he buttoned up his coat and put on his deerstalker hat.

"You-you want me to come?" Dawson asked, wanting to know if he was serious.

"Ha!" Basil wiped clean his magnifying glass on his arm. "I should think a stouthearted army mouse like yourself would leap at the chance of adventure."

Dawson chuckled heartily, saying, "Well, I am rather curious."

"So, where do we find this Toby?" Relda asked, her hat already upon her head and looking quite eager and ready to join the group for their adventure.

"I beg your pardon? 'We?'" Basil exclaimed in disbelief, not expecting Relda to invite herself along. "Oh no, Miss Relda. You can't come with us," he said matter of factly.

"Uh, yes I am," Relda replied, slightly offended. "Look Basil, I may be a lady but I can take of myself."

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Olivia cried, rushing by and grabbing her bat from the red chair where it was tucked under the violin.

In the process, it caused the violin to slip and fall. Basil gasped, and dived forward to catch it before it made impact with the floor.

"What? Certainly not! This is no business for women or children," he said, carefully setting the violin back on the chair.

"If she stayed here, Fidget would seize his chance to abduct her, now that he knows she's here. All the more reason we are going with you," Relda stated firmly.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Basil had refused her company as well as Relda's, and began stuffing several cheese crumpets in her pocket for later.

Sighing, Basil put a hand to his forehead. Then he tried a more pleasant approach to make the two females listen to reason. "My dears..." He took each of their hands to make them turn around and face him. "I don't think you understand. It will be quite..." as he said this he sat down, "dangerous."

A loud crunching sound was heard from behind him the second he sat down. Basil's eyes widened in shock. Relda and Olivia looked just as surprised as he was.

Grunting, Basil pulled the busted and broken violin out from beneath him. He glared bitterly at the two females. "Why you...look at my...my..." Basil took a deep breath, trying to control his rage.

Then a strange grin spread across his face as Basil spoke in a growling voice, "Young ladies..." his volume and his temper rose as he stood up towering the slightly scared Relda and Olivia, "you are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is final!" he shouted, stomping his foot.


	5. Meet Toby

Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Basil slightly opened a tiny wood circle patterned knob on the wall, his secret passage, and smugly peeked outside to make sure no humans were around. Olivia pushed the door further to look around, and Relda stood right behind her.

Basil glared at the two females in annoyance, resigned to having their company. "I don't know how I let you talk me into allowing the both of you to come along," he said to Relda, who shrugged her shoulders while grinning.

Apparently, Relda had somehow _persuaded_ Basil to give her and Olivia permission to join him and Dawson on their trip.

"And not a word out of either of you," Basil added sternly to Relda and Olivia. "Is that clear?"

Relda and Olivia glared at him and shushed him, because they heard the humans entering the room. Basil frowned in surprise until he noticed the reason why as he quickly closed the door a bit so not to reveal their presence at the two human inhabitants of the flat; Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect," said Holmes, tapping the doctor on the belly with his pipe, before he turned to leave.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!" said Watson, as he followed his companion out the door.

"Come along," Holmes said, before he closed the door and turned the lights off in the room.

Basil had witnessed the two occupants had finally departed from the flat, so this gave them the opportunity to come out into the open. He pushed the door open wider to allow his company to see the room and all it's splendor marvels.

The room itself was a marvel of antiquities with many golden ornaments upon the mantle piece and shelves as well as a blue covered cloth table. The fireplace was warm and the golden glow in the center gave the place a warm homely feel, especially with the big armchair to the side and the picture of a very beautiful lady on the wall adding to the effect. Even with the lights out the atmosphere still didn't change.

The four mice wandered freely into the room with Basil in the lead and he started calling out, "Toby? Toby!"

This piqued Olivia's curiosity as she tugged on Dawson's jacket to get his attention, which he did turn around to her, and she whispered, "Who is Toby?"

"Well, my dear, Toby is, uh, well he's uh..." Dawson tried his best to give the little girl an explanation, but he could come up with nothing as he didn't know who this Toby stranger is. So he turned to the source that could give him the answer. "I say, Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Basil was still smiling with his ever-present grin and was about to answer Dawson's question when there suddenly came the sounds of loud thundering footsteps approaching. The thundering footsteps ceased when its occupant stood arrived in front of the group.

Looking up, Basil said aloud happily, "Ahh, here he is now!"

Dawson and Relda gazed up at the giant dog in surprise, not expecting Toby to be so huge.

Towering over them is an adorable basset hound, who looked obviously very happy to see Basil. Toby's tongue hung out as he panted excitedly.

Afterward, Basil decided to let Relda make the first introduction as he pushed the lady forward to Toby's lowered snout. "Miss Relda, meet Toby," he said."

"Uhh, hello Toby. Nice doggy," Relda nervously greeted, and she timidly patted the dog's nose to try and show she was harmless.

Toby leaned his big snout forward to sniff at her. When he did this, Relda drew back in fear, expecting the worse to happen. Suddenly Toby's giant tongue licked at her entire body, covering one side of her body in wet saliva. Relda's eyes snapped open, completely baffled by what just happened.

"Yuck!" cried Relda.

Basil laughed amusingly as he watched this scene unfold. "It appears Toby likes the scent of your perfume," he chuckled.

"I noticed." Relda mumbled dryly, before she walked away to go dry herself.

With this out of the way, it was time for Basil to introduce Dawson next to Toby.

"Dawson, Toby." Basil pushed the doctor toward Toby's snout.

Dawson was obviously nervous as he began his greeting, tipping his hat to the hound. "Charmed, I'm sure." He patted Toby's nose gently to show he ill intent.

But unfortunately, the dog didn't seem thrilled with the introduction and it sent Toby into a fierce growl as he pushed against the doctor angrily.

Luckily, Basil intervened to take care of the situation. "Now Toby! Toby, stop that!" He pushed against Toby's nose, shoving the dog back away. "Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!" he cried in a proud state.

Poor Dawson was cowering behind the leg of the red armchair. Relda peeked out from the other leg of the armchair and, having seen the events of Dawson's poor introduction, didn't wish to try her luck again with the hound.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, chaps," Basil explained to try and put their minds and nerves to rest. "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained, but he can be...deucedly frisky."

During this explanation, Toby began sniffing around the room and emerged out from under the blue cloth covered table, searching for someone. And that someone was Olivia. Toby tracked the scent to a footrest, where Olivia's feet remained hidden behind the fringe.

Cautiously, Olivia pushed the fringe aside as if they were curtains. When she realized who Toby was, Olivia smiled widely and greeted Toby by patting his nose as he lowered his snout to greet her.

"Hello Toby," she said. Toby sniffed at her and Olivia giggled gleefully, "Silly doggy!" She reached into her coat pocket, asking the dog, "Would you like a crumpet?"

Toby nodded excitedly in response.

Olivia held out the cheese crumpet to him and he sliced his tongue across her open hand, scooping up the crumpet and ate in a matter of seconds, licking his chops in delight at this tasty treat.

Meanwhile, Basil wished to get to the matter as soon as possible. "Now, Toby! Toby!" he began, digging around in his right pocket for that one specific item. When he looked back up to the dog, saying, "To the matter at hand, I want you to-"

Basil was surprised to see that Toby was...preoccupied at the moment with Olivia. Toby had turned on his back and was having an affectionate belly scratch from Olivia, who giggled amusingly. Dawson and Relda both watched this scene unfold and looked equally pleased to see the little girl getting along so well with Toby.

There cam a loud sharp whistle that ended the moment. It caught hold of everyone's attention. Toby looked upside down to see Basil clearing his throat impatiently, his arms folded and foot tapping the floor showing his annoyance.

Olivia slid off the hound's belly and landed into Dawson's arms. Relda had her hands on her chest in relief that Olivia had made a soft landing in the doctor's arms.

Toby turned over back on his feet and looked at his small master, listening intently.

"Good, now Toby..." he said satisfied, but went back to what was urgent as he reached into his right coat pocket and glanced at Toby. "Toby, I want you to find...this fiend!" He whipped out Fidget's cap in a flash, holding it out for the dog.

Toby's happy expression immediately changed to agitation and growled angrily at this fowl object, becoming quite serious for his mission.

Basil continued waving the fat in front of the hound's nose and began to growl along with Toby to drill the dog into hunting nature to search for the bat. "Yes, you know his type! Grrr, villain! Grrr, scoundrel! Grrrrrr, Low brow, close set eyes, broken wing!"

At that moment, Toby stopped growling and looked at Basil, confused at this description.

Seeing the problem, Basil quickly explained the description of the fiend he wanted the dog to find, making his right arm go numb, explaining, "Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing."

"I heard of the old saying 'going to the dogs' but Basil is proving he's already there," Relda whispered half jokingly to Dawson and Olivia while trying not to laugh at Basil imitating Toby. Olivia giggled at her joke, but Dawson just shook his head.

As Basil got Toby riled up at the cap to get Fidget's scent again, he couldn't help overhearing Relda's mocking comment as he peeked out from in front of the basset hound to ask in bitter annoyance, "Did you say something, Miss Relda?"

"Oh, nothing!" Relda denied in a sing song voice, trying to act innocent.

Basil eyed her a suspicious look, but he resumed back to what he was doing, not seeing Relda twirl her finger near her head and pointing at Basil, indicating she thought he was crazy.

Then Toby resumed his serious growling, gnashing his teeth as Basil looked ferocious himself, barking and growling himself.

"Yes! Grrrr! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?" he asked, waving the cap in his hand one last time.

Toby nodded to show that he understood the detail of what he needed.

"Good boy, good boy! Ah ha!" Basil cried, enthusiastic at his success. He picked up a blue leash at his feet and ready to hook it on Toby's collar.

But then he saw once again that Toby was distracted by Olivia, Relda and Dawson, looking at them all happily. They all looked pleased with his job, but then Basil scooted in between them carrying the leash.

"Miss Flanchester!" Basil began.

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Relda and Dawson all corrected irritably at the same time.

"Whatever," Basil said, brushing it off. But then his ecstatic nature returned as he hooked the leash onto Toby's collar. "Your father is as good as found." Then he turned to face the dog. "Toby..."

Toby strikes a 'pointer' pose, ready for action.

Basil then have him the word, "Sic 'em!"

Unfortunately for him, Basil got stomped on by one of Toby's huge paws as the enormous dog charged forward. The dazed detective had a silly grin on his expression, but he managed to keep a grip on the leash and was pulled away.

Toby raced for the open door, while Basil held on to the leash and flying after the excited hound.

"Aha! Yoinks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!" Basil laughed loudly as he vanished outside.

Watching the eccentric mouse detective rushing out the door with his dog, Dawson, Olivia and Relda took off running to catch up with the pair.


	6. Investigation at the Toy Store

Out in the dark and foggy streets of London, Toby had his nose to the ground, trying to catch the scent of the fiendish bat he was ordered to track down. On his back, his four passengers held on to the leash.

As soon as Toby went a little further, he perked up in surprise. He had caught Fidget's scent at last. He gave a howl before he raced down the street.

Riding on the dog's back, Basil kept a tight hold on the leash, looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

Relda had her arms wrapped around Basil's waist so she could hold on, and Olivia had her arms wrapped around Relda so she could hold on as well.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh Dawson?" Basil shouted.

From the back, Dawson held on to Toby's tail as he swung back and forth, holding on for dear life. "Uhh, q-quite!" he replied.

"Oh-ho-ho! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!" Basil cheered, as Toby disappeared down the corner still howling as ever.

In a darkened shop alley lit by a street lamp, a closed toy store had a shady guest behind its locked door and windows.

Fidget was busy stuffing some uniforms into his bag. The uniforms he had been stealing came from a bunch of wooden soldier dolls, which they were striped of their uniforms by Fidget, who threw the last of the uniforms in the bag.

Taking out a pencil and the list Ratigan had given him, Fidget began checking off the supplies he had collected.

"Get the following...tools, check!" Fidget said, putting a check mark next to the word. "I got tools. Gears...double check." He put two check marks on the paper. "I got gears. Girl...no didn't get girl." He erased the check mark the second he wrote it, remembering he didn't kidnap Olivia yet. "Uniforms," he chuckled. "I got too many uniforms."

Suddenly, he heard the howling of a dog nearby. Glancing over at the window, he could see a basset hound standing outside and howling.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Fidget cried. "I gotta hide, I gotta hide!" He snatched up the last remaining uniforms off a few of the dolls and threw them in the bag. "I gotta hide!" he shouted, before he bounced off to a top shelf for cover.

In the process, the list had slipped out from his pocket and drifted down to the ground below.

Outside the toy shop, Toby leaned his snout closer to the ledge of the window sill allowing his passengers to get off.

"Splendid job, Toby!" Basil congratulated as he jumped off the dog's nose.

Olivia stood on the edge of the nose, holding her arms out to Basil to catch her and smiling at him. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Basil reached out his hands to catch her. Olivia jumped off the nose, but would have fallen to the pavement bellow if Basil had not caught her in time and pulled her close to him. He had a worried expression for a split second before he frowned at her and set her down, ushering the little girl to get going.

Relda stood up on Toby's nose, the next one ready to jump off. She didn't need any assistance in jumping to the ledge, but the second she landed on the edge of the window sill, she started to lose her balance and gravity began pulling her backwards.

A worried Basil reacted quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling Relda closer to him before she could fall off the ledge. For a brief moment, their eyes locked on at one another's. Basil found his nose slightly brushing against Relda's nose. Relda realized her hand lay upon his chest, feeling the calm pulse of Basil's heart.

The moment ended as quickly as it had come. Basil and Relda pulled apart from each other. She hurried after Olivia, and he scowled at her before he strode off.

When it came Dawson's turn, he froze the second he heard the unfriendly growl from Toby's throat. Dawson nervously glanced behind him to see the giant hound glaring at him. He saluted the dog with his hat before he turned to make a run for it.

However, Toby gave a deliberate sniff and sent Dawson tumbling down the window sill like a rolling ball. He smacked right into the back of Basil with a thump and just laid there afterward.

A surprised Basil looked from down at Dawson, who was being helped to his feet by Relda, to his large canine friend. He suddenly turned serious as he commanded the dog, "Now Toby, sit!"

But Toby continued to look at him, obviously happy and wagging his tail.

Basil marched right towards the dog, pointing his finger at him. "Toby, sit!" he commanded strictly.

"Sit, Toby!" Olivia commanded in a more friendly tone, lowering her right arm down.

With that, Toby plonked his behind down on the pavement obliging the command with the same happy expression upon his face.

Seeing the result was gained, though not completely in the way he would have liked it, Basil glanced down at the little girl, looking less than amused at her. "Good boy..." he said, probably jealous of her, "if you'll excuse me." He brushed past her to get back to what he was doing.

Watching the detective leave, Olivia turned back to Toby. "You be good now," she told him. "We're going to find my father."

At the far end of the window sill, Basil was busy deciphering a way to get inside the store, humming as usual. Then he noticed a tiny hole in the center of a round window and his eyes lit up.

"Aha! Here is our friend's entrance!" Basil said triumphantly, pointing to the small hole.

"But Basil, how could he fit into such a tiny-" Dawson asked perplexed, until he was cut off by Basil taking his right hand.

"Observe, Doctor," Basil said simply, before plugging Dawson's right finger into the hole and folded his arms in satisfaction, knowing everyone will be impressed at the reason.

Dawson pulled his arm back, but he also pulled back the round glass gently, revealing it to be a secret door. Olivia and Relda were astonished.

Feeling just as impressed as two girls were, Dawson said to Basil through the glass, "Basil, you astound me!" His face looked silly and distorted the second he spoke.

Immediately, Basil ushered the doctor to be silent before gesturing to the group to follow him through the window as he proceeded through the doorway. Olivia climbed her way inside. Relda gracefully stepped through the entrance. Dawson came in last and closed the door quietly behind them all.

Looking around inside the shop, the four mice stayed closely together so not to wander off. Not paying attention to where he was going, Dawson bumped into a leg.

"Oh! I beg your pardon, I-" he tipped his hat while apologizing, until he realized what he bumped into and looked up to see it was the leg of an enormous doll.

"Oh my! Upon my word," Dawson gasped, looking at all the decorated shelves and tables filled with many different kinds of toys that seemed to be gazing down at these small intruders. "I've never seen so many toys," he remarked.

Olivia gazed at the toys in deep wonder. Relda felt incredibly impressed by the scenery around her.

Suddenly Basil popped his head out from behind the doll's leg, making the three mice jump at his appearance. "Behind any of which could lurk our blood thirsty assassin!" he warned threateningly. "So please, Doctor...Mademoiselle...be very careful!"

The three mice exchanged looks, taking his words to heart. Basil began to maneuver his way within the doll's legs on the air of caution.

Dawson, Olivia and Relda proceeded to follow him, while at the same time looking up at the many toys that surrounded them. All toys darkened by shadows that made them extremely ominous and scary with their painted creepy smiles.

Arriving at a ladder, the four mice climbed up in a single file all feeling differently about the escapade. Basil was smiling, obviously excited about this adventure. Dawson, behind him, looked on warily. Olivia seemed a little anxious about things. Relda, behind her, was on high alert should the bat make a sudden ambush.

Finally arriving at the top of a shelf where a huge Jack-in-the-box loomed over them, the four mice began to walk on tip toe to search for their quarry, until Olivia noticed something that caught her eye. Basil, Dawson and Relda crept silently across the floor...

Suddenly there came a loud crash and banging sound. The three grown up mice became so startled that Dawson leaped into Basil's arms while Relda panicked and leaped to Basil for safety as well but clung tightly onto his back.

Basil looked behind him in fright until he realized the loud noises was music cause young Olivia had found a firemen band toy and turned it on for her amusement.

"What the...get the...Ohhh!" Basil cried in frustration, shoving Dawson aside as Relda let go of his back. He leapt towards the band to pull down the switch to stop the music, making the racket stop and the mechanical firemen band go limp.

"Please!" Basil almost shouted tensely toward Olivia as if he were about to explode, but then he calmed down whisper softly, "Quiet."

Turning to Dawson and Relda, he ordered crossly at the two mice, "Don't let this girl out of your sight!"

Dawson gave a salute to show he will obey. Relda nodded in stunned silence. Dawson then noticed Olivia was doing the same thing he did.

"Now, Olivia dear, stay close," he told her, taking her hand.

"Olivia, please don't touch anything else," Relda said gently, and Olivia nodded in response.

In the darkened shelf above, Fidget surveyed the clueless heroes as they made their way across a blue and black colored chessboard.

Basil came across one of the chess pieces in his path. With a smile, he moved it back in front of the group. "Checkmate," he whispered.

This baffled Dawson and Olivia, but Relda was the only one annoyed by what she thought was Basil's arrogance.

"Aha!" Basil exclaimed, bringing his magnifying glass close to his eye, making it seem larger than ever. He had spied dirty foot prints on the wooden floor; the same foot prints that belonged to Fidget he had seen back at Baker Street.

"Evidence of our peg-legged adversary," he said to the group, pointing at the foot prints with his lenses.

Basil continued to look downward at the foot prints with his magnifying glass as he walked forwards and began to pick up the pace, excited at the idea of catching his target at last. But he halted when he came in front of wooden feet. Gazing upwards, he saw that he had tracked the foot prints to a bunch of wooden soldier dolls, yet the soldiers were lacking something else; their uniforms.

"Hmm. How very odd," he muttered.

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson inquired, after he and the two girls had caught up with him.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms," Basil explained. He leaned down to the floor to examine the foot prints again. "And not by any child either." He looked up at Olivia, who stared at him puzzled.

"Hey Basil, look at this!" Relda called out, rather quietly, gesturing him to come over and see what she had found.

Glancing over his shoulder, Basil gasped in surprise at the woman's discovery as he spied with his lenses. "Hello!"

Two hollow bodies of two wind up toys, a clown and a monkey, were lacking all of their gears and mechanical parts.

"Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys," Basil said, as he observed them.

Still watching from above, Fidget grew alarmed that the mouse detective was on to him. He had to do something to get out of there. When he came up with an idea, the bat whooshed away to carry out his plan.

Meanwhile, Dawson was busy with his own thoughts when he noticed on the floor; a single piece of paper, the very list Fidget had dropped. He picked it up and looked at it, thinking it was rather odd. Olivia and Relda came over to check out this little discovery and looked at the paper curiously.

"Basil!" Dawson called him over to come have a look at the paper.

Irritated at this interrupting of his thinking, Basil refused, "Please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But Basil, I..."

Suddenly the group heard a gentle musical sound, which gradually transformed into a noisy toy store as every single toy in the shop seemed to come to life all around them.

Everyone was baffled and distracted, gazing at the many toys in the room to notice a parade of bubbles approaching. They blew in Olivia's direction and she looked absolutely gleeful that she followed after the source, and nobody was aware that she wandered off.

Turning a corner, Olivia had discovered the source of the bubbles was made by a Dumbo bubble toy. Behind the bubble blower, there was a blue and pink baby cradle that rocked back and forth to sweet lulling music. Gazing fondly at the cradle, Olivia approached the cradle and peered over. Curious to see a toy baby sleeping inside the cradle, she pulled the sheets back to peek inside.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA!" came the cackling from an eerily grinning Fidget, wearing a pink bonnet, as he sprung out of the cradle.

A terrified scream was heard and it alerted Basil, Dawson and Relda. They whirled around in the direction of the scream, shocked when they recognized whom it belonged to.

"Olivia!" Relda and Dawson cried, realizing the danger the little girl was in.


	7. Kidnapping & Reconciliation

Realizing the terrified scream had come from Olivia, the three older mice looked around rapidly and saw their quarry holding the little girl by the scruff of her coat.

"Gotcha!" Fidget sneered, as he stuffed her inside his large sack and raced off to make his escape.

Relda was the first to pursue the fienish bat as she shouted, "Take your filthy vampire wings off her, you bloodsucking beast!"

Basil and Dawson ran after her in tow.

"Quickly, Doctor!" the detective called.

They seemed to get far when suddenly something gigantic was rolling in their path. Dawson and Relda halted, before the two of them turned to make a run for it.

"Ahh-ya-haa! Look out!" Basil shouted as he ran for his life.

The trio of mice ran from a giant ferris wheel with a rabbit in the center as it came rolling towards them. Relda jumped to the side to get out of the way, while Basil followed her and pulled Dawson with him out of harm's way. The three mice landed onto a mechanism call Round the World, and watched as the ferris wheel rolled past them.

But their troubles weren't over yet. Looking up in horror, Basil, Dawson and Relda could see a giant porcelain doll beginning to fall towards them. The mice began running to avoid getting smashed, but the round the world toy acted as a treadmill. Just as they were about to be crushed at the last moment, they had run fast enough to break their little treadmill and fall off, seconds before the doll's face crashed and shattered upon them.

A huge broken piece of the doll's face rolled up to Dawson, who warily tumbled back against its creepy eye blinking at him. Basil and Relda rushed past him, both of them eager to catch their quarry, while Dawson watched them run by before he got up to join them.

Then Fidget wound up a jousting knight toy to make it race forward to keep the three mice at bay. Basil was in the lead of the pursuit, with Dawson and Relda behind him. But the trio stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted the jousting knight heading right for them.

Basil managed to evade it in time by jumping up and grabbing a enormous trumpet, to be followed and grabbed by the waist by Relda, seconds before the knight's spear hooked up the jacket of poor Dawson.

Relda and Basil glanced back at their friend worriedly. Dawson was carried by the racing knight for a while until the jousting knight crashed. The force of the crash made the knight release its spear, and sent it and Dawson careening through the air until it hit a target, landing a bullseye and making Dawson stick there.

Having let go of his hold on the trumpet, Basil madly turned his head back at Fidget for his actions, but the fireman band from before had come to life again and his head got smacked by the cymbals. There was a goofy-looking grin on his face and his entire body shook and stumbled before he collapsed into a pile of marbles.

The crash sent the marbles flying, and some of them flew towards Dawson. They nearly hit and miss Dawson until one of them finally hit him in the face, and the doctor had his own goofy-looking grin on his face.

Relda seemed to be the only one to keep her wits about her. Rolling her eyes at the situations the boys got themselves into, she resumed chasing after the bat.

A jeering Fidget pointed at how ridiculous Basil and Dawson looked in their predicaments, heading for the window. "Bye-bye! Bye-bye!" he laughed, opening the round part of the window like a door.

But the second he opened the window, he was greeted by an angry Toby. His teeth bared and he barked ferociously at him. Frightened that his exit had been blocked off, Fidget slammed the window shut and decided to head towards an open window in the roof to make his getaway, losing his pink bonnet and jumping off a large cashier box along the way.

Then Relda came charging out of nowhere, taking Fidget by surprise in his path. "You turn that girl loose or I'll jerk your fangs right out of your mouth!" she bellowed, using a toy archer's bow and arrows to shoot arrows at Fidget, which barely missed him by the ears.

"Aaaaggh!" Fidget screamed, ducking his head down to avoid more arrows shooting at him. He dodged an arrow that seemed to zig-zag between his legs, and started heading for the rooftop.

It seemed as if Relda almost caught him. But the next thing she knew, she tripped over one of the marbles and flew into the arms of a ballerina music box that had been wound up to twirl faster and faster until she got incredibly dizzy. She stumbled backwards and fainted.

Basil had finally woken up to continue the chase. "Stop, you fiend!" he shouted, jumping upon a white horse spring toy and used it to pursue his quarry.

Now Fidget had made his way to the top shelf where he started to climb up a giant jumbled stack of various toys. At the same time, Basil rode the bouncing horse gaining higher and higher altitude until he collapsed on the top shelf, breaking it in the process. He tumbled off the horse but he regained his wits quickly and began climbing up the mountain of toys.

It was race to get to the top. Fidget was nearly at the top of the toy mountain, but a determined Basil climbed furiously and quickly on many toy blocks. At last, Fidget was standing on the top block. Basil made it to the peak as well, and he leaped forward to grab him.

But then, Fidget dodged out of the way and held onto the edging at the top of the open window. Basil landed on the top block, creating the unbalance of the toy mountain with his jump. The blocks started to fall apart and the entire mountain began to topple and fall apart. With that, Basil was sent plunging back downwards into the darkness of the toy store and completely buried deep within the rubble.

Fidget cackled sinisterly as he watched Basil fail in his attempt to catch him. Tossing the large sack onto the roof, Fidget climbed out through the window and picked it up again.

"Help! Uncle Basil! Aunt Relda! Help!" Olivia shouted desperately from inside the sack, but her cries for help were no avail to anyone other than a victorious Fidget.

As Fidget made his way across the many roofs and chimneys to get back to Ratigan's lair, he started singing to himself, "I got the gears, I got the tools! I got the uniforms, I got the girl! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Back inside the toy shop, various clutter of toys were scattered all over the place. Dawson and Relda ran amuck, searching throughout the huge mess of fallen toys.

"Basil! Basil!" Dawson called out.

"Basil, where are you?" Relda shouted.

Just then, they heard the repetitive monotonous call of a doll saying, "Mama...Mama...Mama..."

It was coming from behind a toy boat and a drum. The two mice pushed them aside to where the noise was coming from.

They were surprised to find an agitated Basil tangled up in the pull string of the doll, bouncing up and down like a bungee rope trying to loosen the string that had somehow gotten tangled around his legs.

"Basil, are you alright?" Relda exclaimed worriedly, but he didn't seem to care or notice her concern as he grunted furiously, struggling to untangle himself loose.

"Basil, Olivia!" Dawson cried. "Olivia, she's...she's...!"

"She's gone, Dawson!" Basil cut him off angrily as he went up and down a few more times. "Confound it! I told the both of you to watch over the girl! Oof!"

Dawson had tried to catch hold of him but couldn't. Relda tried to do the same but she had to move out of the way when he got himself loose from the pull string at those last words, but Basil fell and landed flat on the floor with a thud.

Standing back up, he brushed off the fall as he carried on fuming, "Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster!"

Dawson and Relda cringed as they were hit with those harsh words Basil lashed out at both of them. They knew every single word he said was true.

"Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should've known better than to...than to..."

However, when Basil turned around he stopped when he noticed Relda on the verge but valiantly holding back tears as she placed a hand to her face to hide her emotional sorrow. He also noticed how a melancholy Dawson bowed his head and slumped his shoulders. The tenseness from Basil faded as he calmed down when he saw how Relda looked away from him and Dawson was silent.

"Dawson...Miss Relda..." Basil said calmly, but neither of them answered. He realized then he'd gone too far. "I say...Dawson, old chap?" He gave him a sheepish smile, but the doctor didn't respond. "Miss Relda, are you alright?" He asked with a grin, but she ignored him.

"Oh, the poor girl," Dawson muttered in his depressed state, using a handkerchief to wipe the tears from his face. "I should've watched her more closely."

"No, Dawson. It's my fault," Relda wept quietly, her words choked on her sobs. "I should never have talked Basil into letting her come with us. I should've known it was too dangerous for a child that young."

Basil felt guilty for snapping at his friends like that, but he tried to reassure them, "Don't worry, my friends. Uh...it's not entirely hopeless." He smiled, trying to brighten the atmosphere, but it didn't work either.

But then he out a comforting hand upon Dawson's shoulder. The doctor glanced over his shoulder as Basil cheered him up with a sad smile, "We'll get her back."

Then Basil reached his hands to take Relda, taking her hand away from her white face and held it as he patted her hand genuinely. When Relda looked at him, she saw on his face was a genuine comforting smile. "I know you did everything you could, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you," Relda responded, her depression leaving as she wiped away her remaining tears and Basil's hands gently parted from her own hand.

"Do you think there's a chance?" Dawson asked as he gave one last sniff and tried to regain some hope.

Glad to see that he had gotten the positive atmosphere inquired once again, Basil declared as he held his pipe in his hands, "There's always a chance, doctor." He struck a match against a toy jester's nose so he can light up his pipe. "As long as one can think."

The detective took a few puffs from his pipe, tossed the burnt match aside, and began pacing around the area with a serious look on his face and his hands behind his back. His mind pondering on what to do next, walking past the other two mice.

Relda decided to keep herself amused by looking at herself in a pocket mirror and tried to straighten her hair out. Dawson sighed limply and put his hands in his pocket. He then felt something in his pocket and took it out to look more closely at the strange list he had found earlier.

He showed it to a curious Relda as he started reading its contents, "'Get the following; Tools, gears, girl, uni-?"

It was so puzzling, but it got Basil's attention and he snatched the list from Dawson. Examining the list closely, his face lit up. "Dawson, you've done it!" Basil said excitedly. "This list is precisely what we need!"

"What?" Dawson asked confused.

"It is?" Relda inquired puzzled.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" he yelled as he bounded over some toys and picked up his deerstalker cap. But the second he got outside the human toy shop through the window door, he paused just inches away from a waiting, tail-wagging Toby. "Wait, first we shall make a stop at Scotland Yard. I have a colleague there who might be able to help, so you'll be going back to Baker Street in a handsome, Miss Relda."

"WHAT?!" Relda objected, taken aback by his sudden decision to send her back to his quarters. "I most certainly will not, I..."

"Please, Miss Relda!" Basil insisted firmly with an undertone of a plea. "Ratigan is the most evil genius and dangerous criminal in the Empire if not the world. He has spies everywhere. Trust me you'll be safer back at Baker Street right now. If he's willing to sink low to kidnap an innocent little girl, it wouldn't be beneath him to do the same to lady like yourself."

Even the expression on Dawson's face was enough to say he agreed with Basil. "He's right, my dear," he added, trying to make Relda understand."

Relda fumed irritably. She had already shown these boys she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But after having made peace with Basil recently, and just to reassure him and put his mind at ease, she relented. "Very well. I'll be waiting for you back at Baker Street. Though I think you gentlemen would find yourselves lost without me."

And with that, Basil and Dawson boarded Toby and Basil directed him to go to the Scotland Yard station he knew of. Relda caught a ride on a passing human carriage.

Neither of them realized that a sinister gentleman was observing in the shadows nearby. Doran smile wickedly as he decided to trail Relda onto another horse-driven carriage and hide from her sight.


	8. Bigger Problems

After several minutes of riding through the foggy streets of London, Toby had finally arrived at the Scotland Yard station where Basil's supposed colleague worked. He and Dawson entered through a smaller door hidden within the green shrubbery underneath the human sized staircase. Basil lead Dawson through the work station of hustling and bustling police mice constables or inspectors to the main office of Inspector Lawless.

"Inspector," Basil called the name of his colleague as he opened the door. "Inspector, I have..."

But he paused when he found Inspector Lawless sleeping in his chair with his feet propped upon his desk, though Dawson could see he may be a dignified gentleman as from his dark reddish jacket, bowler hat, and his thin moustache. Basil shook his head as he heard Lawless snoring quietly and mumble words in his sleep. He was prepared to awaken Lawless for his amusement when suddenly...

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The voice was loud enough to alarm Basil and Dawson so much that they nearly cried out. Lawless woke with a jolt and he fell out of his chair.

The other gentleman who had come into the room began scolding Basil, "Well, it's about time you showed up. Always gallivanting off to who knows where on your flights of fancy when there's real work to be done, especially with the current urgency on our hands."

Dawson stared in confusion as the other male mouse in the office berated Basil; one of a somewhat stouter figure, the same features and color markings as Basil with gray eyebrows and a moustache, and he wore the same green tie as Basil but he wore a dark waistcoat with a light green suit and dark green pants and gray shoes.

Lawless picked himself up off the floor, mumbling something incoherent until he noticed Dawson for the first time. "And who might you be?"

"Dr. David Q. Dawson," Dawson introduced himself politely and extended a handshake, which the inspector ignored as he stood himself right back up on his feet, much to Dawson's disappointment.

The other gentleman continued reprimanding Basil, "Where have you been, Basil?! I've been downright worried about you all night! I sent a letter earlier tonight requesting you to meet me here at the Yard, but after receiving no response I visited Baker Street to find you myself. But your landlady told me you've disappeared with two others and a child no less without so much as a word and no clue as to where you've gone. Now again, I demand you answer where have you been this whole time?!"

"I happen to be on a very important case, and have no time for your political problems, dear brother," Basil simply replied, slightly insulted and was about to speak with Lawless.

"Brother?" Dawson said confused, to which Basil corrected him.

"Oh, so sorry old chap, where are my manners," he said. "Dawson, meet my older brother, Clifford."

Dawson extended his hand for a handshake, hoping this mouse will be much friendlier than Lawless. "Please to meet-"

The moment he shook hands with Clifford, Dawson found that Clifford's muscles were so rigid and stiff that they hurt his hand.

"A pleasure, Doctor," Clifford said politely to the doctor as he shook his hand.

Basil leaned in to whisper in Dawson's ear. "The reason his muscles are so rigid and stiff is because he always sits in his chair at the Diogenes Club, where he likes to reside. He hardly gets out of his chair until now."

Clifford turned to his younger brother looking quite firm. "But I'm afraid there's no time for pleasantries. There is a matter of great urgency we must discuss, and it's not a political problem, brother."

"Doran has escaped prison," Lawless immediately jumped in on the conversation, getting serious and straight to the point.

"What?!" Basil cried, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Begging your pardon, but who is Doran and what's so urgent about his escape?" Dawson asked curiously.

Lawless gestured to a billboard full of wanted posters where Dawson spotted one with Ratigan's water poster image similar to the portrait at Basil's flat, and next to it was a posture of an unsavory, evil and sinister gentleman rat with the name Doran underneath it.

"Oh, my!" Dawson gasped, feeling a cold shudder in his spine to make his tail twitch.

"The scoundrel was once in Her Majesty's Indian Army," Lawless explained. "Serving in India for a time and was the best heavy game shot on the Middle East with his signature weapon, an air gun. However, whatever the cause Doran began to go wrong and his misdemeanors earned him a dishonorable discharge from the army in disgrace. Shortly after he returned to London, Doran met and befriended Ratigan, and those two sewer rats have been partners and his second-in-command ever since. So you see, he's very dangerous and quite the fiend in his own right. Not to mention he is a cheater at cards."

"As bad as all that," Dawson said. "No wonder he's in cahoots with the retched Ratigan."

"Earlier, when we first met back at Baker Street in my disguise," Basil began to explain. "I was attempting to capture the both of them with Lawless's assistance, but we had only been able to capture Doran while my egregious enemy managed to escape, much to my chagrin."

"Unfortunately, Doran escaped not long after his arrest," Clifford told him. "Which is why I tried to contact you earlier tonight, to inform you so as to recapture him. But, regrettably so much time has been lost now the trail has gone cold, and there may be no way of tracking the hooligan down now. No doubt he's returned to Ratigan's secret lair, which we have no clue as where that is."

"Actually, we do," Basil boasted in a prideful manner as he pulled out the found list from his coat pocket, but Clifford and Lawless gave him confused expressions. "Earlier in the night Dawson, Miss Relda, and myself had a rather eventful encounter with another of Ratigan's lackeys...the bat Fidget, and he dropped this. All part of the case I'm currently working on involving the abduction of a toymaker. Unfortunately, Fidget has abducted his daughter right out from under my nose."

"You brought a little girl with you?!" Clifford yelled in disbelief and outraged. "I always knew you were reckless, Basil, but even you should know better than to endanger a child in your dubious misadventures!"

Basil narrowed his eyes at his older brother as he responded firmly, "It was not my intention to bring the girl along, it was Miss Relda's idea! You have no idea how persuasive she can be. But I had my own reasons, one of which was the obligation of reuniting the child with her father."

There was a tense silence for a long minute between the two brothers, but Lawless was in thought for the minute as he considered all he had heard to then said jokingly in hopes of lightening up the mood, "A kidnapped toymaker, you say, and now the toymaker's daughter. I doubt Ratigan to be the family type, but maybe he wants to start his own line of toys to sell to street smart crooks, or perhaps start his own toy collection, heh, heh, heh!"

"Don't you dare make jokes at a time like that!" Dawson shouted, feeling offended. "There's a little girl and her father out there, both of them need our help, and who knows what those scoundrels will do to them!"

"Easy, old man," Basil managed to calm the enraged doctor. "With this list you found, we are closer to finding them than you realize. That is, we are done here and I may be allowed to return to Baker Street to determine the next step. We all know what needs to be done, and there's no time to waste."

"Fine!" Clifford huffed haughtily. "Return to Baker Street and do whatever you need to do to find the girl, her father, and Ratigan. But it's of the utmost importance you hurry, Basil, as I have reason to believe as a member of the empire's governing body that whatever diabolical scheme Ratigan has planned could threaten the Queen herself."

"Then you'll hear from me no later than the next hour," Basil declared as he made his way out the door.

* * *

Back at Basil's flat on Baker Street, Relda had found a record and began to play a tune on the phonograph which allowed her to sing Art Thou Troubled to pass the time as she waited for Basil and Dawson to return. Mrs. Judson was busy making her a cheese souffle, which smelled delicious from the kitchen and she nodded her head in rhythm to listen to Relda's angelic voice.

 **Art thou troubled, music will calm thee**

 **Art thou weary, rest shall be thine**

 **Music, source of all gladness**

 **Heals thy sadness at her shrine**

 **Music, music, ever divine**

 **Music music calleth with voice divine**

 **When the welcome spring is smiling**

 **All the earth will flowers beguiling**

 **After winter's dreary reign**

 **Sweetest music doth attend her**

 **Heavenly harmonies doth lend her**

 **Chanting praises in her train**

Unknown to the two women, lurking in the shadows outside of Baker Street and approaching in the manner of a tiger in the jungle tall grass staking his unsuspecting doe, Doran crept closer to the flat with malicious intent.

"Here's your cheese soufflé, mademoiselle," Mrs. Judson announced happily when she brought out the wonderfully smelling concoction on a tray.

"Thank you, Mrs. Judson," Relda said, sitting down to a small table which had been prepared with a red tablecloth, a teapot, a cup, a napkin, and some silverware next to a plate.

She was about to help herself, when suddenly there came an unexpected loud crash as the door was broken open to reveal a sinisterly smirking Doran, whose appearance to frightened poor Mrs. Judson so much she fainted.

Relda, who remained frozen in terror, released a blood-curdling scream, just as the last she thing she saw was being over powered to have a brown bag thrown upon her entire body.


	9. Villainous Preparations

The door opened and a harsh light fell across Hiram Flaversham, who looked up at Professor Ratigan standing at the doorway. The robotic doll he had been fixing up was close to a finish. He had constructed a face upon the robot with sharp bear trap teeth and blue eyes as it stared at it with a creepy smile.

"Ah, Mr. Flaversham...I have a little surprise for you," Ratigan chuckled, sneering.

This piece of news only made poor Hiram depressed as he gazed at his captor, wondering what he wanted now.

Ratigan held out his cape like a theatre curtain over the door entrance. "Allow me to present...your charming daughter," he said bitterly annoyed, drawing his cape back and revealing Fidget holding a bewildered Olivia.

"Olivia!" Hiram cried in surprise when he saw her.

"Father!" Olivia cried, trying to go to him, but was held back by Fidget. Aggravated, she stomped on his only remaining foot, forcing Fidget to let go at once and she rushed toward her father.

"Ow! My foot! My only foot!" Fidget shouted, holding his foot in pain.

Olivia leapt into Hiram's arms, who caught her, and never having been this happy to see him. It was a wonderful sensation to feel her father's warm and loving embrace once again.

"Oh father! I thought I'd never find you!" she said as a tear escaped her relieved eyes.

"Oh, there, there, my wren. I'm alright," Hiram assured her, turning her sad face up to look at him. She hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go. "Oh, I was so worried about my little girl," he said softly.

"Oh, how sweet. Oh I just love tearful reunions," Ratigan mocked, pretending to be affected by this touching reunion and wiped a handkerchief at his eye for false drama.

Father and daughter still hugged each other until Ratigan decided it was time to end this little family reunion.

"Now, come along my dear," he said, pulling the little girl away from her father by the arm.

"Oh, please! Please! Father!" A shocked Olivia objected as she struggled against him since she didn't want to leave her father, but Fidget caught hold of her and took her away.

"Olivia!" Hiram desperately tried to reach for his daughter, but he was held back by the apron braces by the large rat and lifted off the ground. "Oh please, Professor!" he begged.

"Now, now. Fidget will take good care of her," Ratigan promised, holding his face gently before he turned serious and pointed convictingly at him. "That is as long as we have no further delays." He released the toy inventor, allowing him to get back to work.

"Yes, yes! I'll finish it!" Hiram promised fearfully, grabbing a few tools. "Oh, just don't hurt my daughter," he pleaded.

"Remember, it must be ready..." Ratigan said as he began to shut the door, sealing off the light from the room, but he opened a slight creak to say, "tonight!" With that, he slammed the door shut and locked it to make his point clear.

Fidget had carried Olivia toward a huge glass green bottle where she was to be imprisoned, while the child struggled to try and fight back.

"Stop! Let me go, you ugly old thing!" Olivia snapped, until she was stuffed inside the bottle's entrance halfway in.

"That ought to hold you!" Fidget sneered, pushing the cork against her bottom and shoving her inside the bottle.

"Help! Let me out! Let me out!" Olivia cried from inside the bottle, though her cries sounded muffled.

"See how you like that!" Fidget rudely stuck his tonged out, blowing a raspberry at her, and confidently strolled away.

Afterward, Ratigan heard another sound of familiar foot steps and he saw Doran arrive with a rather large sack over his shoulder.

"Ah, Doran," he greeted pleasantly, but it was gone when he got serious. "I hope you've finished with your fun at the club, because we still have important business with my plan tonight. I can't have my most trusted partner distracted with cheating at frivolous card games."

"At first I thought about having a meal," Doran said while he shrugged. "But I had a change of plans, and I'd say it was worth it." He dumped the squirming body on the ground as the woman protested underneath the burly sack covering her head, and Doran pulled the sack off the head to reveal the beautiful and sassy Relda.

"Doran, what have I told you about bringing a lady into my lair without...!" Ratigan began to reprimand in annoyance at Doran, but then as he looked more closely at the lady he instantly recognized her as she stood up and scowled at him when she noticed him. "Oh! Mademoiselle Relda, the majestic opera singer!"

Turning gentleman, Ratigan took her hand and kissed it as he took a bow to say, "I apologize for my associate's mishandling of you, Mademoiselle. I don't often receive such wonderful guests such as yourself. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Ratigan."

"Uh, charmed," she replied with a hesitant smile before she wiped her hand on her dress. "I've heard so much about you."

"I've never had someone as prestigious as yourself in my quarters," Ratigan added charmingly. "You shall be my personal guest."

"How lovely," Relda muttered dryly.

"It's gets even better," Doran smiled. "You won't believe who I found her with..."

"Later, Doran," Ratigan said dismissively as he began to look through Fidget's bag, pulling out one of the stolen toy solder uniforms, "Oh, the uniforms! Oh, Fidget, I knew I could rely on you, heh, heh, heh!" He stuck his head into the bag as he chuckled in delight. "Now, you didn't forget anything?" Ratigan asked, pulling his head out of the bag smiling.

"No problem," Fidget chucked. "I took care of everything. Everything on the list!" He gestured to the pocket inside his wing, only to realize it wasn't there. "Uh-oh."

Ratigan immediately scowled. "What's wrong?" he hissed irritably.

"The list, well I know I had it-" Fidget insisted, panicking as he searched himself.

"Where's the list?" Ratigan demanded.

"The list. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, you see, uh, it was like this." Fidget stuttered nervously before he went on to explain what happened. "I was in the toy store, was getting uniforms when I heard a AARROOOHH!"

"You're not coming through," Ratigan muttered, rubbing his eyebrow. It all sounded like nonsense to him.

Fidget imitated a dog panting before he made running movements and tied his eyes together. "A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag and Basil ch-ch-chased me," he concluded.

"What? Basil on the case?!" Ratigan shouting, growing angry. "Why you gibbering little..." Fidget hide himself in his wings as his boss towered over him, until he then turned on his partner. "Doran, were you in on this? Is SHE?!" He jabbed his finger in Relda's direction.

"I was not!" Doran retorted defensively, but gestured his head in the lady's presence. "She is, because I stole her from Baker Street!"

"How can this...you stupid...uggh...rrgghh!"

Suddenly Ratigan grunted painfully, clutching his chest as if he were having a heart attack, or as if he was trying to contain his rage. His face turned red, ready to explode. But then he finally calmed down, chuckling sweetly.

"Oh, my dear Fidget. You have been hanging upside down too long," he said affectionately, picking up the bat as you would a child.

"You mean you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well," Fidget said relieved, wrapping a wing around his boss in a hug as he slowly carried him and rounded the corner.

The expression on Doran's face told he knew what was coming. Relda, her wrists still tied together, had been watching in confusion to what just happened.

Leaning against the crate, Doran counted to himself, "3...2...1...cue the bell."

Soon, the tingling of Ratigan's bell was heard. There followed a scream of bloody murder. The made Relda flinch, but Doran didn't seem to care as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Better him than me," he chuckled, and Relda didn't care about his comment.

Felicia held a fluttering and jabbering Fidget daintily in her paws as she attempted to eat him but he evaded her exclaiming "Not me, you idiot! No, stop, you stupid furball!"

She had a confused and then mad look, before she grabbed him from the air and stuffed him into her mouth. "Open up, open up! Aye-yie-yie! Hey, oh! You're hurting my wings!" he shouted, fighting to get out of Felicia's mouth.

Meanwhile, Ratigan was gripping and rubbing at his face in exasperation as he mumbled, "How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!"

Walking over to his partner, Doran tried to calm his friend as he explained everything, "It's what I've been trying to tell you before, Ratigan. I figured Basil would be a problem sooner or later so I followed him to the same toy store. I thought I could ambush him, but he sent the lady back home, so I think maybe the lady could prove useful to us. Either she tell us what she knows about what Basil knows about our plot or perhaps join us, since you like opera so much, which I don't understand."

"Let me out! Let me out!" Fidget flew around inside Felicia's chubby cheeks as he tried to escape, even prying open the cat's jaws. "HEEELP!" But Felicia poked him back into her mouth.

Ratigan glared at his reflection in a giant bottle as he hissed, "Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" he grumbled, banging his head against the bottle, then he gripped his head in pain.

Doran shook his head. Then, he got an idea. A sinister grin spread across his mouth. "There is no point in complaining about it," he told him.

"Don't you dare try to cheer me up!" Ratigan snarled. "When Basil finds his way here-"

"That is when you have the advantage!" Doran retorted, wanting to get to the point.

Puzzled, Ratigan revealed his face and wondered what his best friend meant by having the advantage. "What are you saying, Doran?"

"Basil isn't aware that we know of his plan to find our lair, so we should make preparations for his coming," Doran suggested slyly.

Ratigan was quiet as he allowed Doran's words to sink in. An idea dawned in his evil brain and his eyes lit up. "Yes. Yes, I can just see it," he chuckled gleefully. "I love the way you think, Captain."

Relda could see all too clearly what the two villains must be thinking. "Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work! Basil won't fall for whatever insidious trap you have planned for him."

"Oh, really?" Ratigan mocked, grabbing her by the cheeks. "Perhaps you can be of use to us. We do need the bait to bring Basil to us."

Bravely, Relda freed her face of his grip by trying to bite his hand, which he managed to avoid. "I won't help you trick him!" she declared.

"Fine. I have another idea." Ratigan knew he needed Fidget to keep an eye on the lady to carry out his plan. "Felicia, release him," he commanded sweetly.

Stunned, Felicia frowned in disappointment, with Fidget's peg leg sticking out of her mouth. Finally, she spat him out. The little bat's body was twisted and his ears had holes in them and his face had a silly grin.

Ratigan picked him up by his face. "Fidget, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity." He let go of Fidget, who plopped to the ground. Then, Ratigan glared down at Relda as he threatened her in a dark voice, "As for you, my dear. It's nothing personal, but unless you cooperate, I won't be so hospitable to the little girl! Take her away!"

Relda glanced over her shoulder with a look of extreme fear and concern; little Olivia, still imprisoned inside the bottle, will be in grave danger if she didn't cooperate to the scheme of manipulating Basil and Dawson into a trap. What was Relda to do? Doran forcibly dragged her away leaving the Professor alone.

"Poor Basil," Ratigan mocked sadly before he turned cruel. "Oh, he is in for a little surprise." He aimed an evil and amused smirk at his brilliant plan.


	10. Elementary my dear Dawson

Meanwhile back at Baker Street, Basil and Dawson had entered the flat only to be shocked at the sight of poor Mrs. Judson, bound and gagged. She struggled and tried to say something only her response sounded muffled by the gag tied around her mouth.

"Oh, my goodness!" Dawson gasped as he and Basil quickly worked to untie her.

"Mrs. Judson, are you alright? What happened?" Basil asked with genuine concern for his landlady. He then noticed someone else was missing, and demanded a bit more sharply than intended, "Where is Miss Relda?"

"Oh, my heavens!" Mrs. Judson cried, quite shaken from the break in. "It was that despicable Doran! Miss Relda was just playing music on the phonograph while I made her a cheese soufflé, and I must say her voice is quite heavenly. But that villain came in here, and I'm afraid to say, I fainted. When I came to, Miss Relda was gone. That monster has abducted her!"

"RELDA IS GONE?!" Basil bellowed, anger and guilt overwhelmed his emotions, for the first time in his life. "Uggh! I should never have sent her back here on her own! I should've gone with her...no, I should've brought her with me to Scotland Yard! Now Ratigan has gained the upper hand again!"

"Basil, calm yourself at once!" Dawson had shouted suddenly, making Basil gaze at him, surprised by Dawson's sudden bold bluster. But since he got the detective's attention, it was Dawson's turn to reassure Basil by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault Miss Relda was kidnapped. We'll get her back. Don't forget she's a strong and reliable woman, and I'm certain she'll take care of herself and Olivia."

Listening to the older mouse's words, Basil sighed calmly to ease his anger and managed to smile a little bit for his friend. "You're right, Dawson. We'll get them both back, I swear it on my honor!"

He turned to the still shaken Mrs. Judson and gently took her by her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Judson. I never meant for this to happen to you. Why don't you go lie down, you've had a nasty shock. Meanwhile, Dawson and I have some work to do."

As soon as Mrs. Judson retired to her room, Basil turned on a lamp that stood beside his red armchair. He took out his magnifying glass from his pocket to inspect the list Dawson had found at the toy store earlier.

"Offhand I can deduce very little," Basil said, examining the letters and splashes of ink on the sheet of paper. "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has splattered twice."

He made the paper softly flutter in his right hand gently to feel the texture and weight. "That the paper is of...native Mongolian manufacture...with no watermark. And has..." Basil began numbing in the paper with his mouth, "been gummed, if I'm not in much error..." he sniffed the paper to get its scent, "by a bat, who has been drinking rodent's delight.

Dawson used his glasses to briefly study the paper that Basil held up, smiling casually as he explained, "A cheap bandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Amazing." Dawson was astonished.

"Oh not really, Doctor, we still don't know where it came from," Basil replied, his hand reaching past the glass cups and tubes to pull out a microscope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something."

Sliding the paper underneath the magnifying scope, Basil brought the lens into focus on the black spattered spots on the paper. "Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps," Basil said, determined by that logic before he walked away.

Dawson stood high enough to reach the device's height so he can peak through the lens and study Basil's find. However it only took him a second as Basil snatched the paper away, surprising Dawson at what the detective was going to do next.

With his tongue out licking his lip slightly, Basil carefully held the paper over a Bunsen burner. He turned it suddenly, causing the burner to create a large fire and burn a hold in the paper.

"But, but Basil, I-" Dawson objected.

"Shhh! Don't speak!" Basil ushered, as he watched the burning remains of the paper gently fall into a small wooden bowl as it turned to ash.

He grabbed a wooden grinder and started turning the charred ashes further into a dusty substance in seconds as he stirred them in the bowl. Finished, he held the bowl over a glass beaker with a yellow liquid inside, pouring the contents of the bowl into the liquid, making it turn its color blue.

Dawson stared at the blue liquid but Basil immediately returned as he picked up the beaker saying, "Excuse me, Dawson." Carefully, he held the beaker in his right hand and in his left hand was a bottle containing a red liquid ready to pour.

"Steady hand," Basil spoke quietly, still grinning. Tipping it gently, a drop fell into the liquid, creating a reaction of a puff and a hiss as the liquid fizzed.

Dawson continued watching his friend's unexplained experiment, curious to why this was all heading.

Then Basil readied the final step of his experiment. He placed the beaker underneath an apparatus with Bunsen burner at the end with a boiling green liquid in a bottle glass-like flask and attached to it was a twirling ring of tubs that led all the way to the beaker. Turning the Bunsen on, Basil watched the green chemicals bubble furiously and reacted while it started to flow through the odd twirling glass pipes.

"Yes, yes, good. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Basil encouraged calmly. "Yes, yes. Good, good. No, not bad. Good, good. Oh! C'mon, c'mon."

The green chemicals made its journey through the glass tubes, whizzing and curling around inside the ring of pipes, until finally reaching its destination where it all gathered into a single green drop at the end over the beaker.

Basil's eyes anticipated excitedly. "Yes, yes!"

The final drop fell and entered the beaker's contents in seconds, creating another puff of smoke and the colored liquid to change red in seconds, and lots of fizzing and bubbles followed after.

"Ha, ha! We've done it, old fellow!" Basil cheered, placing an arm around the clueless Dawson, proud of his achievement. "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride!" With those words, he raced toward the corner of the room.

Extremely puzzled, Dawson approached the beaker and put on his glasses to examine the liquid, which had changed its colors again, this time a pale white blue. "Salt water? Great scot!" he exclaimed.

"It proves beyond the doubt..." Basil said, tossing various scrolls of maps away to look for a specific one that indicated what they were looking for, "that the list came from the river front area!" At last, Basil found the map he was after and pulled it out and began to pin it up to the wall.

"Oh, now, steady on there, Basil," Dawson tried to ease his friend as he walked over to the map.

"No, no. Elementary my dear Dawson," Basil replied confidently, and then proceeded to search the map for the location of paper's whereabouts. "We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot..." he pinned the dart down on the spot he was looking for, "where the sewer connects to the water front."


	11. Let Me Be Good To You

It was nighttime at the waterfront, mist surrounded the area, and the calm sounds of creaking ships and splashing waves of the sea here and there.

Toby remained at the top of the wooden platform, wagging his tail as he watched his master and his companion descending down to their destination below.

"Stay Toby, stay!" Basil ordered in a firm whisper.

Down below, the darkness was eerie and foggy making the atmosphere seem frightening and mysterious at the same time. But there was one light glowing in the shadows. A lamp left hanging by a door and a sign that revealed a pub 'The Rat Trap.'

A mysterious mouse wearing a sailor's blue cap on his head, a blue long jacket and trousers, a light purple short underneath and a thin black moustache under his nose, walked towards the pub entrance with his hands in his pockets until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Uh, Basil!" uttered Dawson, from the shadows behind him.

The mystery mouse in blue turned out to be Basil in disguise. The moustache he wore under his nose was a fake one. In his mouth he carried a cigarette.

Turning around, Basil ushered his friend to follow him. "Come, come, Dawson!"

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Dawson complained.

As he came into the light, Dawson was dressed in a purple cap, an eye patch on his right eye, a small red and pink striped t-shirt along with dark purple trousers held up by a black belt and a gold earring in his right ear.

"Don't be absurd. You look perfect," Basil assured him, not seeing what Dawson was annoyed about.

"Perfect? Perfectly foolish!" Dawson complained once more, trying to pull his shirt down to cover his exposed middle stomach.

Basil immediately shushed and gestured him to be silent, before he opened the door and entered the pub. When Dawson followed him, he looked at the inside of the pub.

A smoky filled room with many tables strewn everywhere and with many shady looking characters sitting around drinking, gambling, smoking and who knows what else. At the far end was a stage clad in red curtains illuminated in lights to make it stand out from the rest of the gloomy crowd.

On stage, there was an octopus juggling with colored balls and looking quite happy as he dancing to and throw with his many legs. The music was provided by a pianist beside the stage at the bottom as he played a happy go lucky tune.

The audience, however, was not in the mood to be watching the performance as they were so absorbed in their gambling or drinking. A waitress, known as the bar maid, flirted with one of her customers, until he puckered his lips for a kiss, but instead she angrily punched him right in the face and sent him flying.

"Dawson..." Basil said to him as he struck up a match to light his cigarette for a smoke, "stay close and do as I do."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Basil walked down further into the pub, looking inconspicuous. Dawson quickly followed on so not to be left behind.

A bar keeper washing a pint glass noticed the duo as his eyebrow was raised. Basil made a gesture as he saluted to the man with a simple wave of his left finger for service. Then he tucked his hand back in his pocket and walked on. Dawson mimicked the same gesture with the same grumpy expression as best he could, though it was slightly exaggerated.

Every single gangster and thug eyed them with dangerous suspicion. Basil and Dawson continued to walk onward, not paying any mind to what these lowlife men or women thought of them.

Their appearance caught the attention of a young chimney sweeper, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt along with black trousers and black cap covered his eyes. His face and hair were covered in filthy smudges of dirt, making it impossible to explain who this youth truly was, but the expression in his eyes told he recognized Basil and Dawson through their disguises.

Suddenly a dagger came flying out of nowhere and it landed right in front of Dawson by his feet. Dawson stumbled backward surprised in fright as he then knocked into a woman sitting on a chair. The woman, dressed in green, glared at him with an annoyed expression.

But the polite doctor immediately began his apology by taking off his hat in the usual act of courtesy, saying, 'Oh I do beg your pardon Madam, quite unintentional I assure-"

However the woman had blown a puff of smoke into Dawson's face, forcing him into a coughing fit as she laughed rudely along with her two friends playing poker.

"How impertinent!" Dawson explained, offended by the woman's rudeness.

Basil came back to grab the doctor's shirt to firmly remind him, "Remember Dawson, we're lowlife ruffians!" He released him afterward.

"Well I was until that-" Dawson wanted to complain some more, Basil immediately shushed him so not to cause another hostility.

He managed to find a vacant table for the two of them to sit at. As he sat beside Basil, Dawson gave the woman a haughty nod.

No sooner the two men had taken their seats, the young chimney sweeper pulled out an extra chair and sat himself down. "Mind if I join you, dogs?" he asked in a scruffy voice.

"I should say we do mind, you filthy squatter!" Dawson objected irately, still indignant about the incident with the rude woman in green.

"Dawson!" Basil scolded him, preventing Dawson from doing anything stupid and then defended their uninvited guest. "And that's no squatter, he's a chimney sweep."

"Basil, Dawson, it's me!" the young chimney sweep spoke in that familiar feminine voice as 'he' lifted his hat a bit to reveal a familiar face.

"Miss Relda, thank heavens!" Basil gasped, careful not to blow their cover but he was truly glad and relieved to see her.

"Miss Relda, you're alright!" Dawson gasped at the same time, as he tried to hold in his excitement and relief she had come back safe. "But...how did you escape, and why are you dressed like that?"

"Doctor, being in the theater for years I have been trained as an actress and male costume is nothing new for me," she replied casually. "And it was simple enough. Once Doran left me with the dumber members of Ratigan's gang, I charmed them before knocking them into a stupor. I found their extra clothes to disguise myself and get out of there as quickly as possible to find you."

"Splendid, Miss Relda!" Basil smiled, deeply impressed. "Your skills are most impressive. Now what about Miss Flapjacks, is she safe?"

"Flaversham!" Relda and Dawson corrected in annoyance.

"Whatever," Basil shrugged before turning serious. "Is the girl alright? And what about her father?"

"She is held prisoner, and Ratigan threatened her to make her poor father cooperate in his plan," Relda reported. "For the moment, she's safe the last time I saw her and being held in a giant bottle."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Dawson sighed in relief.

"Yes, this is indeed encouraging news," Basil said before he took Relda's hand and patted it. "But I'm glad to know you're safe and the girl too. However our priority is finding a way in to Ratigan's secret lair. It's around here somewhere and we need to find it."

"I know a way in," Relda told him. "It's the way I got out to escape."

Pleased to hear this piece of news, Basil rubbed his hands together while smirking. "That's perfect!"

Back to the stage, the octopus was still performing his act of juggling while dancing in his happy go lucky manner. But the audience gazed at him with glares of hostility or just ignoring him to mind their own business. The pianist became aware of the atmosphere as his happy face had vanished and he looked on edge of fear at the audience. The performance came to an end with the octopus catching all the balls in his hat and he bowed to the audience.

There was only one set of applause, coming from Dawson as he looked quite impressed by the octopus's act, but he was rudely interrupted by the huge sound of booing from the audience.

"Get off you eight legged bum!" shouted a dwarf mouse from his seat.

A whole assortment of food and knives and other various items were all thrown on stage, but the octopus managed to flee on time and off stage.

"What's your pleasure, mates?" asked the bar maid, who had come over to Basil's table.

The oblivious Dawson acted in his usual manner to make his order of beverage. "Well, I'll have a dry sherry with, oh perhaps a twist of-" Basil's hand slapped against Dawson's mouth, shutting him up to keep him from breaking out of character.

It was then Basil began to speak in his best shipman accent. "Three pints, for me and my ship mates!" He indicated to Dawson and Relda, who had nodded.

The bar maid was about to carry out the order until Basil stopped her to say this, "Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name...of Ratigan!"

At the mention of that one name, the bar maid gasped suddenly and even the ruffians and the pianist gasped in alarm as they all stared at Basil and his friends. Dawson and Relda shrunk back, but Basil kept smiling calmly as if it didn't bother him.

"I...uh...eh, never heard of him," said the bar maid, brushing off the seriousness as she left to go fetch their beverages.

Dawson and Relda glanced at Basil, who tapped his fingers contently. He knew for certain that they were in the right place.

The pianist resumed playing by starting up another cheerful tune as a green frog appeared on stage being carried by a tired newt upon a unicycle, struggling from the pressure of the weight. Right on cue, more booing came from the audience by throwing tomatoes and knives and various objects at the duo, just as the curtain closed to end the performance as quickly as it started.

Dodging a thrown tomato, the pianist started to play a gentle tune. The violent-loving audience was ready with their chairs and axes and darts, but when the curtain drew back there stood a beautiful white lady mouse in a humble dark blue dress with a pink shawl on her shoulders and light blue ribbon in her short hair.

 **Dearest friends, dear gentlemen**  
 **Listen to my song**  
 **Life down here's been hard for you**

No sooner she started singing, all of the gangsters in the crowd immediately calmed down and lowered their weapons. The whole room had gone quiet as they listened to her song.

 **Life has made you strong**  
 **Let me lift the mood**  
 **With my attitude**

The tone of the music changed to an upbeat rhythm as the lady mouse, called Miss Kitty, began to dance and all of the men swayed their heads in sync to the rhythm. Dawson gazed up at the lady as if he had fallen in love with her. Relda rolled her eyes, jealous of this lady's power to calm the savage beasts in the room, and Basil remained unwavered by Miss Kitty's beauty and singing.

 **Hey, fellas**  
 **The time is right**  
 **Get ready**  
 **Tonight's the night**  
 **Boys, what you're hoping for will come true**  
 **Let me be good to you**

 **You tough guys**  
 **You're feelin' all alone**  
 **You rough guys**  
 **The best o' you sailors and bums**  
 **All o' my chums**

In the meantime, Basil's attention was elsewhere as he spied on the bar maid whispering to the bar tender, probably her husband. The bar tender brought out a small green bottle from his waistcoat and poured some kind of pink liquid into the three pinks making the drinks fizzle.

 **So dream on**  
 **And drink your beer**  
 **Get cozy**  
 **Your baby's here**  
 **You won't be misunderstood**  
 **Let me be good to you**

Miss Kitty withdrew behind the curtains, but the music started to grow stronger in beat as the other band members started up.

The curtains drew back again, and Miss Kitty appeared again, but this time she was escorted by two more girls who resembled her, probably her sisters. The twins wore pink dresses with layers and feathered hats, while Miss Kitty had gotten rid of her shawl and completely threw away her blue dress revealing blue feathers underneath, which made her more seductive and popular.

 **Hey, fellas**  
 **I'll take off all my blues**

The men in the audience started cheering and hooting and wolf-whistling and drooling, and one of them was practically trying to claw his way to the stage as if she were a piece of meat, but two of his buddies tried to pull him back down. Miss Kitty winked at the mouse trying to get on stage, before she kicked him off the stage with her foot.

 **Hey, fellas**  
 **There's nothing I won't do**  
 **Just for you**

Miss Kitty shook her little fanny at the men in the crowd before she winked at Dawson, who seemed bashful by this. The twins started doing the can-can and the crowd continuing to cheer for them

"Here you are, boys." The bar maid returned to Basil's table, setting the drinks on the table and smiling slyly. "It's...on the house."

Basil and Relda eyed their beverages suspiciously, while Dawson was pleased with this so-called generosity.

"Oh, I say! How very generous," he said, taking his pint.

"She's up to something," Relda muttered, taking the pint and carefully peering into it.

"I agree, Miss Relda," Basil agreed, running his finger around ring and gently licking it. "These drinks have been...drugged!" he exclaimed in alarm, and even Relda looked just as alarmed as he was.

Dawson had already guzzled down his drink and licked his lips. "Has a rather nice bite to it?" he asked, sounding drowsy now that he had become affected by the drug. "Jolly good ladies! Jolly good!" he shouted to the stage whilst standing up.

Basil quickly dragged him back down. "Dawson! Get a hold of yourself!" he growled under his breath.

"C'mon, old man! Snap out of it!" Relda added, looking just as annoyed at Basil was.

Unfortunately it was no use, now that Dawson started to applaud obnoxiously. "Oooh, bravo! Bravo!"

"Now what are we supposed to do with him?" Basil asked, sitting in irritation.

"We will just have to wait until the effects of the drug ware off," Relda replied, placing her hand on his arm in attempt to assure him.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of thumping on the wooden floor. Basil perked up his ears and slightly looked behind him to see who it was, and Relda carefully peeked over her shoulder to get a good look.

Fidget had come limping across the floor, his peg leg making those thumping sounds, but his attention was distracted as he gazed fondly up at the dancing show girls. Basil smiled as he observed him. Relda's expression turned to fear as she eyed the one-legged bat warily.

 **So dream on**  
 **And drink your beer**  
 **Get cozy**  
 **Your baby's here**  
 **Hey boys, I'm talking to you**

As he kept watching the dancing girls, Fidget got his peg leg caught in a hole in the floor. He grunted in frustration as he tried pull his peg leg free, but when he managed to free himself Fidget clumsily stumbled back and collided with the bar itself.

"If it isn't our peg-legged friend," Basil mused.

Relda giggled silently at the bat's clumsiness.

"Oh-ho! What luck!" Basil smiled triumphantly and rubbed his hands together in glee as he spoke to Relda. "Did you see him, Dawson?" he said, turning back to the old mouse, only to find the chair empty where Dawson had once sat. "Dawson?" Basil was baffled, and then he turned to Relda. "Where is Dawson?" he asked.

Relda had ceased her giggling when she caught sight of the most ridiculous dancing she had ever seen, and her jaw had fallen open in shock. She didn't answer Basil's question, but she pointed a silent finger to the stage.

Following the direction her finger was pointing to, Basil looked up at the stage and was immediately alarmed. "Dawson!" he whispered in shock.

There up on the stage was Dawson, his mind still giddy, as he danced the can-can with the twins, who didn't seem to mind his presence, including Miss Kitty as she swung Dawson around when she took hold of his arm.

 **Your baby's gonna come through**  
 **Let me be good to you**

An embarrassed Basil face palmed, blinding himself against the idiocy his friend was displaying in public. Relda, in despair, dropped her head face down on the table in embarrassment.

As the song ended, the twins kissed Dawson on both of his cheeks. He bashfully giggled and blew a kiss at the twins, before he stumbled off the stage and landed right on the piano and busting it.

"Yeah!" Miss Kitty cheered, ending her musical number.

Dawson started seeing dancing girls in his eyes, failing to realize the pianist had picked up a wooden plank and was about to hit Dawson. But as he swung, Dawson fell back down, and the pianist accidently struck a bigger muscular mouse. The big mouse didn't like to be hit and he turned around to scowl threateningly at the pianist, who nervously hid the plank behind his back.

But the big mouse grabbed the pianist by the throat and intended to throw a punch at him to pay him back for hitting him. Though the pianist ducked his head low enough to avoid being injured, the big mouse struck his fist into the piano and the piano collided into the band members like a bowling ball crashing into the pins, and the band members were thrown everywhere into the crowd.

Soon, a huge fight broke out in the bar. Basil had to shield Relda from the danger by hiding themselves under their table to avoid a thrown knife, before they quietly crawled away to find Dawson.

Dawson had passed out from the excitement. Men were strangling or hitting each other with fists or chairs. The bar tender and the bar maid rushed into the chaos to try and break up the brawl, while Fidget calmly drank from his pint. Bullets started flying dangerously in random aims and one of them hit a lantern in the ceiling.

Basil and Relda had succeeded in finding Dawson, both of them helped him up, and Basil had to lightly slap him in the right cheek to wake him up.

"Dawson? Dawson!" he asked concerned.

"Dawson, wake up!" Relda demanded worriedly.

The doctor woke up, the drug had finally worn off, but he had no idea of how the brawl started. "What in heaven's name is going on?" he asked in confusion.

"I've spotted our peg-legged..." Basil cut himself off, realizing Fidget was no longer sitting by the bar.

Assisting Dawson to stand back up on his feet with Relda's help, Basil said hurriedly, "C'mon, chaps! There's not a moment to lose!"

Dodging in and out of the riot, the trio snuck over to the bar, trying to find an exit that Fidget could have used to escape through.

"Basil, over here!" Relda gestured to the detective to come over behind the vacant counter, pointing to a trap door in wooden floorboards.

"Aha! Well done, Miss Relda!" Basil grinned, and beckoned Dawson to follow them where he allowed his two companions to sneak down the hole in a single file.

Taking one last glance back at the chaotic atmosphere behind him, Basil quietly and carefully shut the trap door above him, just as a chair bounced off the door.


	12. Ratigan's Trap

It was incredibly dark in the underground sewer that Basil, Dawson and Relda found themselves in. They heard the raspy voice of Fidget ahead and saw the light of a lantern as the crippled bat sang Miss Kitty's song to himself as he jumped into an opening of a watery pipe and danced away.

Basil waved the others to come along and follow him led to the pipe where he could still make out the glimpse of Fidget's lantern. Dawson and Relda arrived, just in time to see Fidget still skipping and singing merrily ahead down the tunnel, seemingly oblivious of their pursuit.

"Basil..." Dawson spoke, but the detective quickly shushed him before he jumped into the drainage pipe.

Basil poked his head out to whisper, "Follow me."

Relda hoisted herself inside the pipe. It took the two mice to help the overweight Dawson inside as they began their walk through the pipe.

The pipes proved to be quite darker than the sewer, but Basil led them with assured confidence as a result of the distant light of Fidget's lantern.

"Great scot! I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Dawson.

"Neither can I," added Relda.

"Shh! Grab onto my coat, Miss Relda. Dawson, grab onto her coat, and follow along," Basil instructed.

"Ouch! That's my tail!" cried Relda.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Dawson apologized sheepishly.

"Quiet! Now, follow me," Basil interrupted firmly, but the doctor started to wander in a different direction. "No, no, no! Not that way! Dawson, look out for your-"

"OW!" Dawson exclaimed in pain. "Confound it!"

After that episode was over, the trio of mice started their journey again.

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" asked Dawson.

"Of course," Basil responded confidently as he instructed which direction they should go to follow the lantern's light. "Left turn... right turn here, chaps..."

It would have seemed like forever of climbing pipe ladders or odd turnings here or there, the trio of mice had finally reached the surface. Basil pushed the grate open and examined their surroundings.

Around them, the mice saw loads of crates loaded everywhere and a distant light in a single barrel with a golden single R painted on it.

"Aha! Dawson. Miss Relda. We found it!" Basil whispered excitedly. "Ratigan's secret lair!" He crawled out and lifted the grate for Dawson and Relda to get out, adding, "And it's filthier than I imagined."

"Well, what did you expect from a rat who lives in a dirty sewer?" Relda said half-jokingly.

Ignoring her comment, Basil cautiously crept up ahead with Dawson and Relda behind him. The trio peered around the corner to make sure no guards are in sight. It was strange the whole hideout was quiet and empty which felt strange for there was only one light on within the barrel which had to mean someone was here.

"Look! The bottle!" Basil gasped.

The three mice spotted a little figure laying curled up inside an empty green champagne bottle. Basil and Dawson knew for certain it was Olivia, and they raced silently towards the bottle.

Relda had a look of doubt that said she knew something was wrong. Nevertheless, she followed the boys and remained hidden with them making sure not to be spotted.

As soon as the three mice made it to the bottle, Basil jumped on its neck to try and pull the cork out and free Olivia from her prison. "It's stuck!" he strained.

"Olivia." Dawson called softly, knocking on the glass.

But when the figure turned its head the figure was revealed to be none other than Fidget, wearing Olivia's clothes and he grinned at them before he blew a kiss, stunning Dawson.

"SURPRISE!"

The next moment, the entire chamber was lit up brightly as there came mock-happy shouts of Ratigan's goons.

Basil fell off the bottle's neck in surprise.

Confetti rained from the ceiling, balloons drifted into the air and a large banner unfurled to reveal the words 'Welcome Basil' like the entire trap was a birthday party.

Ratigan stepped out of the wine keg, clapping his hands. "Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance," The rat chuckled evilly as he danced down the barrel's steps and approached the disarmed detective.

Basil stared at his hated adversary in shock, until angry eyes and gritted teeth spread across his face that his enemy had managed to gain the upper hand upon them.

"Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minuted earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" Ratigan jeered, as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it, smirking.

Basil was affected by this jester, but he covered his outraged expression with a cool calming smile. "Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion than you than I have..." his expression changed as he spat out the best insult he rummaged, "and I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!"

Gasps sounded from the crowd.

But Ratigan's face was frozen in a smile. He snapped his pocket watch closed and put it away, chuckling amusingly, "Oh, by the way, Basil..." he reached forward to stroke Basil's fake moustache, "I just love your disguise." With that he harshly ripped it off his face, causing Basil to cringe in pain slightly as he scowled at him.

Then Ratigan held Basil's chin making him loop up at him as he continued mockingly, "Really, one would hardly recognize you." He lifted his hat to get a better look before he placed it back on Basil's head. Giggling, he shoved Basil's figure mocking, "The greatest, detective, in all Mousedom!" He broke into a fit of sinister laughter making a huge joke about the whole thing, and his henchmen joined in.

"Leave him alone, you fiend!" snapped Relda.

"You've caught all of us, so there's no need for this foolish mockery!" Dawson yelled.

Basil whirled his head back, his concerned face told he didn't want his companions to get involved should Ratigan attempt to harm them.

"And where is Olivia?" Relda demanded.

"Not to worry, Miss Relda, the girl is safe for now," Ratigan said rather dismissively, before he put on a cruel smile. "And I want to thank you for playing your part so well, my dear. You truly are a credit to your craft as an actress."

"What are you talk about?" Dawson was confused.

A look of extreme shame came over Relda's face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ratigan chortled. "She played you gentlemen for fools. I didn't let her escape, she was working for me to lure you here, Basil, on my instructions!"

"What?" Basil gasped in shock.

"Miss Relda...?" Dawson looked at her with disappointment.

"No, it's not like that," Relda tried to explain desperately to save their trust. "He threatened Olivia and her father if I didn't do it."

"I should've known," Basil seethed bitterly. "You were working with him this entire time! It's always women who are the least suspected."

"No! I was trying to help you!" Relda protested, but her words fell of deaf ears as Basil scowled darkly at her, as if feeling his heart breaking to pieces.

Relda was about to grab his arm to try and reason with him, but Doran shoved the end of a rifle at her and Dawson to keep them from doing anything stupid.

"Uh-uh, don't move." Doran grinned maliciously.

"You see, Basil?" Ratigan mocked cruelly. "Women can't be trusted, and I knew you care for Miss Relda. Your emotions cloud your judgment... they make you weak."

Basil started heaving heavily. His temper rising and his teeth gritting. "Ratigan... so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet!" He finished with a shout in his voice.

"You fool!" Ratigan shouted straight into Basil's face. "Isn't clear you?" He shook him in the air getting across the point of his strength and power. "The superior mind has triumphed! I've won!" Ratigan announced triumphantly as he dropped him and fell into hysteria of laughter.

Fidget joined in as he rolled on the floor and his legs dangling in the air. Doran howled manically as he kept his rifle pointed at his two prisoners. The rest of Ratigan's cohorts joined in, pointing and jeering at the detective.

Basil shook with fury trying to steel himself against all of their jeering being aimed at him, but then his mind locked onto something as the thought broke him, deflating his ego in seconds making him feel hopeless and his body gesture slumped in defeat as he gave in to despair under the cruel resounding laughter.

Dawson gave a worried look to him as he wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know how to help him. Relda wanted to reassure Basil, try to show she was only trying to help, but she immediately understood and knew it was her fault this was happening.

Ratigan grasped his chest as he pointed a teasing finger at the defeated detective, his victory laughter echoed throughout the chamber, "Oh I love it, I love it! How I love it, I love it, I love it!"

* * *

A little later, Ratigan had his henchmen lift the back of the snapping mechanism of a mouse trap that Basil, Dawson and Relda were tied down to, bound down tightly with thick heavy ropes to make sure there was no form of movement (Dawson is on the left, Basil is in the middle, and Relda is on the right).

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise," Ratigan mused it all to his three helpless victims.

Dawson was really worried and Relda (her red hair had been let loose, no longer in a bun) looked really horrified.

Fidget carefully set the trigger in place and he squirmed when it jiggled, but the device was stable and the bat left after finishing the job.

"I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose," Ratigan explained, as he leaned in toward Basil, who never put up resistance as he kept his blank vacant face. "So, I decided to use them all."

The trio of mice was surrounded by deadly weapons spread all over the room; an anvil over their heads, an axe held to the left, a crossbow and arrow laid in front, and a pistol to their right aimed directly at them.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Ratigan chuckled heartily, showing off his ingenious plan of killing the heroes. "Hear, let me show you how it works." He turned to make a shift picture frame with his hands, proceeding, "Picture this. First, this sprightly tune I recorded especially for you."

At a human-sized record player, Fidget bowed in a polite manner as the professor continued, "As the son plays, the chord tightens..." Fidget moved the needle forward slightly showing the rope tied to it and the other half tied to a mechanism that held a black ball, with his boss explaining about the made up turning passage created for the ball, "and when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along it's merry way until..."

Dawson scowled at the professor while Relda frowned at him as well.

"SNAP!" Ratigan clapped his hands together displaying the result of the mousetrap. "BOOM!" He pointed to the pistol. "TWANG!" Gesturing to the crossbow and arrow. "THUNK!" Thrusting his arm down showing the axe. Finishing with the anvil hovering over them, "SPLAT!"

Dawson flinched at the horrid thought of being crushed to death that would occur to them, and Relda's body trembled in terror.

As Ratigan took off his top hat and placed it over his heart, he said cunningly, "And so ends the short, undistinguished, career of Basil of Baker Street."

His words didn't seem to have reached him, or if they did, poor Basil remained shell shocked as he stared at the ceiling.

"You're despicable!" Dawson spat angrily.

"Yes," Ratigan sneered gleefully at his words. Fidget returned, dressed in a fairly decorative red uniform, cackling evilly. "Everything's ready, Fidget?" he asked.

"All set, boss!" Fidget informed his boss.

Pleased by this news, Ratigan smiled with glee as he tiptoed excitedly over to a white package tied down with a pink ribbon and a bow on top, guarded by a few of his thugs.

Opening the top of present, Ratigan grinned evilly at his wonderous creation. "Oh, this is wicked. So delightfully wicked." He ushered the thugs to move the gift along.

Afterword, the evil rat walked over to Hiram Flaversham, who was tied up and gagged next to a green champagne bottle where Olivia remained for now.

"Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftmanship." Ratigan tapped on the side of the bottle, on the spot where Olivia stood. Her life was the reason her father was forced to cooperate in this wicked scheme and Ratigan knew it. "See what you can do with the proper motivation." He chuckled as he pinched the poor toymaker's cheek, while his daughter looked at him longingly.

"You won't get away with this for long, you filthy vermin!" Relda had found her voice at last, and she was infuriated. "The police will arrest you!"

"Hmm, I almost forgot about that bumbling fool, Lawless," Ratigan purred darkly, and he glanced over at Doran.

The thick-mustached rat smirked dangerously in understanding, polishing his air gun, as if telling the doomed mice what was to happen to anyone in the law enforcement who tried to interfere in Ratigan's plot. "If we happen to run into any police... BANG!" Doran chortled icily, and then he forced Hiram to get going.

The rest of Ratigan's cohorts, all dressed in the red uniforms of the dolls Fidget had stolen, climbed up onto Felicia's back so she could give them a ride to their destination.

"You all know the plan?" Ratigan reminded his henchmen.

"Right, Professor!" The thugs replied as they saluted.

With a meow, Felicia turned and left with her passengers.

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene," as Ratigan spoke, he stroked Basil's chest up to his chin. "But you were fifteen minutes late," he flicked open his pocket watch to show off the time before putting it away, "and I do have an important engagement at... Buckingham Palace."

Hearing this, Dawson and Relda were puzzled.

"Now you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" Ratigan smiled, indicating an old fashioned camera nearby, aiming right at the trio of mice. "Say cheese."

Basil only sighed, either bored of this banter or sighing in his depression.

"You fiend!" growled Dawson.

"Sorry chubby, you should've chosen your friends more carefully," Ratigan answered, climbing up the ladder to the record player and set the record off playing.

Seeing this, Dawson's eyes widened in fright and Relda gasped in terror as a mock-cheerful tune sung by Ratigan began to play. At that time, a small dirigible came flying out of the shadows, propelled by pedals at the back and the cyclist was Fidget. Doran was steering the helm wheel, while poor Hiram remained tied up behind him, and the package was tied to the back of the airship.

 _ **Goodbye so soon**_  
 _ **And isn't this a crime?**_  
 _ **We know by now that time knows how to fly**_

Ratigan grabbed a rope ladder that Doran threw down for him as the dirigible sailed by, he waved farewell to his adversaries, "Adieu, allvedarzane, arebadeuchi, farewell!"

To add more of his wicked humor, Ratigan waved, "Bye-bye Basil." With that, the professor took over for the helm and drove the dirigible up the chimney as they proceeded on their journey to the palace.

 _ **So here's goodbye so soon**_  
 _ **You'll find your separate way**_  
 _ **With time so short I'll say so long**_  
 _ **And go**_  
 _ **So soon**_  
 _ **Goodbye**_

 _ **You followed me, I followed you  
We were like each other's shadows for a while  
Now as you see, this game is through  
So although it hurts...**_

Now that the mice were completely alone surrounded by deathly weapons, Olivia peered through the glass bottle helplessly, and Relda struggled against her bonds to try and free themselves but it proved futile.

"What did he mean an engagement at Buckingham Palace?" Dawson asked, his gaze landed on the depressed detective.

"Oh..." Basil sighed before he answered him tiredly, "Haven't you figured it out yet, doctor? The Queen is in danger and the Empire is doomed."

"The Queen?!" Dawson and Relda grew alarmed, now understanding Ratigan's true goal was to eliminate the Queen and crown himself ruler of all Mousedom.


	13. A Royal Abduction & A Narrow Escape

Outside the iron gates of Buckingham Palace, mice from the far and wide corners of London were arriving for the celebration of Queen Moustoria's Diamond Jubilee.

Streamers and banners with the British flag's colors lined the fences and walls, along side balloons and ribbons for the festivities, while mice dressed in their finest proceeded in a single file through a front entrance rose archway flanked by the Royal Guards.

Meanwhile in her chambers, Queen Moustria was getting ready while she was humming happily to herself, powdering her face and straightening out her regal crown. A formal knock wrapped at her chamber door to then be opened by one of the guards outside to allow two more gentlemice inside.

"Yes, what is it?" she inquired at the new arrivals, Clifford and the Prime Minister (a brown mouse with a dark gray muttonchops), gave formal bows to her. "Prime Minister, so good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Apologies for the interruption, Your Majesty," the Prime Minister said. "But this is of the utmost urgency. This is Clifford from the government's law enforcement branch, and he has informed me of a possible threat to yourself, Your Majesty."

"Oh, what kind of threat?" the Queen asked, slightly concerned.

"Though it has merely been whispers and rumors, Your Majesty," Clifford explained calmly. "I have reason enough to believe that a certain criminal mastermind means harm to you and your Jubilee. We mustn't take any chances, and I strongly suggest increased security and guards to be with you at all times, Your Majesty."

Queen Moustoria began to give this some thought for a long moment as the two gentlemice waited for her answer. Neither of them noticed that just out her doors, the sihouettes of the guards being have been ambushed and replaced by Ratigan's thugs in disguises, one who singled to the others to hurry.

Another knock, but a harder one, then wrapped her door, which made all three mice feel slightly jumpy.

Queen Moustoria adjusted her crown as she announced with regality, "Come in."

One of the phony guards opened the door, greeting, "Ah, begging Your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee."

The fake guards pushed the large white and pink wrapped package inside, with assistant from Fidget.

The Queen was delighted. "A present? Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed, before she turned to Clifford and the Prime Minister for a moment. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

The two gentlemice nodded politely and stepped aside.

Queen Moustoria giddily approached the giant gift. "Ah, I just adore Jubilees."

Fidget took the attached note off the present and handed it to Her Majesty. "Here you are, sweetheart."

Before she could read the note, the Queen eyed the fancy-dressed bat suspiciously. "Have you been with us long?" she asked.

Fidget didn't answer, he continued grinning maliciously.

"To our beloved Queen," Queen Moustoria read the note aloud, "this gift we send, as her sixty year reign..." her expression and voice changed to puzzlement at the last line, "comes to an end?"

"What a strange note," said the Prime Minister.

"Yes..." Clifford added, his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Fidget and the other thugs pulled the ribbons off and the package fell open to reveal an exact robot replica of Queen Moustoria.

The Queen studied this strange gift with her spectacles. "How extraordinary!" she gasped.

"It must be a statue of Her Majesty," suggested the Prime Minister.

Suddenly, the robot queen came to life. It turned toward the Queen and reached out in attempt to grab it. Queen Moustoria runs for it as the robot chases her around the bedroom.

"Goodness gracious!" she cried.

"This is no statue, this is a robot! Oof!" Clifford exclaimed, trying to assist in rescuing the Queen from her robotic lookalike, only to collide into the Prime Minister comically.

The robot ceases to a halt, and at that moment Ratigan appeared at the doorway, with Hiram operating the controls against his wishes.

"Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty?" Ratigan asked, sneering.

"Professor Ratigan!" cried the Queen, Clifford and the Prime Minister in enraged union.

"Guards, seize this despicable creature!" ordered Queen Moustoria.

Fidget snickered wickedly, because these guards will only obey the professor himself.

Ratigan repeated the command back through the speaker of the robot queen. "Guards, seize this despicable creature!" He laughed cruelly into the speaker.

His thugs now have caught hold of the Queen, the Prime Minister and Clifford.

"How dare you!" The Queen glared furiously at Ratigan.

"These aren't your guards, Your Majesty!" Clifford shouted in realization. "These are imposters!"

"You are correct, my good sir," sneered Ratigan, as he turned to Doran nearby. "You know what to do."

"I'm on it, Professor," chucked Doran, as he eyed the two mice dangerously.

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Clifford, as he was forcibly held back by more thugs. "The police will arrest you for treason, and my brother will-"

"YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD!" snapped Doran, jabbing the end of his air gun at Clifford's chest. "Your precious baby brother Basil walked right into our trap, and has, by now, reached the end of his rope." The rat's cackles matched in rhythm with Ratigan's cruel cackles.

"Basil..." Clifford could not believe his ears. He stared in despair at the two rats, unable to believe that his smarter and stubborn brother could easily be killed by his arch-enemy.

"Now, you will do as I want and play along with my scheme, or else!" Ratigan made a slit-throat gesture, indicating the two men will be executed if they tried to revolt.

"We can't let them do this!" The Prime Minister objected fearfully toward Clifford.

"In spite of the situation..." In defeat, Clifford glanced at Doran jabbing the tip of his rifle at them. "I don't believe we have much of a choice."

"Take her away!" Ratigan ordered, holding out his little bell and rang for Felicia that it was time to eat her special treat.

Two groups of thugs carried their prisoners away; one group hauled Clifford and the Prime Minister out a different door, the second group dragged the Queen out the door they came in from.

"Let go of me, you ruffians!" Queen Moustoria cried out in vain.

"Move along, honey!" teased Fidget, who had assisted in carrying her out.

"You fiends!" the Queen's voice could still be heard down the hall.

As their prisoners were taken away, Ratigan took out a handkerchief and smugly wiped it on the robot queen's cheek.

"Traitors!" whined the Queen to no avail.

* * *

Back at Ratigan's lair, the record was still playing, but the miserable Basil still made no attempt to free everyone. Olivia was pushing at the cork of her bottle to try desperately to free them, but to no avail. The song was halfway done and the rope holding the contraption of the ball slightly moved.

Dawson and Relda both tried to talk sense into Basil, who lay sideways with a face of the utmost sorrow, allowing Ratigan's teasing song to ring in his ears.

"Basil? Basil!" Dawson called tentatively.

But Basil responded by a sad groan.

"Basil, are you listening?" Relda asked more forcefully.

"Oh, how could I have been so blind," Basil moaned, showing his grief.

"We all make mistakes," consoled Dawson. "But we can't let that stop us. We have to-"

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I... heh," Basil continued. "He would never have walked into such an obvious trap or allow himself to be outwitted by a woman."

At those words, Relda felt her heart sank and she gazed away in despair.

"Oh pull yourself together!" Dawson snapped. "You can stop that villain! Why-"

Suddenly, Dawson and Relda both glanced over at the record player as it began to skip and repeat the same line over and over again.

"Basil... the record!" Dawson said.

"Maybe... we still have a chance..." Relda gasped, no longer hurt by Basil's comment.

Basil continued on in his depressive state. "Oh, it's finally happened. I've been outwitted!"

"Oh Basil, please!" Dawson pleaded.

"Basil, stop. I had no choice," Relda pleaded to try and explain herself.

"Beaten, duped, made a fool of..."

By now, Dawson had quite enough of Basil's lamenting and Relda's failed explanation, and his anger was beginning to flare up.

"Ratigan threatened to hurt-"

"Oh ridiculed, belittled-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawson yelled, his eyes red with anger.

At the sound of the doctor's loud voice, the record jumped back into line and continued to play the rest of the song yet even more closer to the end. Dawson cringed. Relda stared at the doctor, stunned by his behavior, cause she never saw him act like this before.

"Dash it all, Basil!" Dawson told off the saddened detective. "The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us, we're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Now I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!" After that, Dawson pouted.

"And I never intended to work for Ratigan like you thought. Everyone has a weak spot, and he discovered mine," Relda admitted her side of the story in heartfelt sorrow. "It wasn't just Olivia he threatened... it was you... you, most of all. I had faith in you, Basil." She felt tears burn in her blue eyes. "But if you don't care because we're going to die and you want to believe that monster's side of the story, then fine by me!" Bravely fighting her tears, Relda scooted a little further away from the useless detective.

Basil glanced dejectedly at both of the mice and chuckled weakly. "Set it off now," he said pathetically.

All of a sudden, something triggered in Basil's brain. His eyes shot open. His mind gradually working like clockwork as he repeated, "Set it... off... now..."

Hearing this strange laughter, a perplexed Dawson and Relda looked over at him.

Basil's face was becoming more manic, his eyes green with insanity, as he smiled mischievously and chortled like crazy. "Yes! We... We'll set the trap off now!" his voice echoed throughout the room.

Dawson was horrified that his suggestion was actually taken seriously, but for a suicidal escape attempt. "Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to-" He gasped when he the record had finally reached the end of the song.

The contraption was let loose and the metal ball began to roll downward through the pipe.

At once, Basil began talking to himself in a series of complicated math equations at the deadly devices all around them.

Dawson was silently saying his prayers as he watched the oncoming ball in horror.

"Oh no... oh no... Is he nuts?" Relda frowned in terror at the approaching ball and at the detective as if he lost his mind. "No wait, he's not nuts. He's crazy!"

The ball was rolling closer...

"Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you we must release the triggering mechanism!" Basil told him hurriedly, eyeing at the square trigger beneath their hands.

"What?" Dawson was still scared and puzzled, but he had to do it anyway.

"Get ready, Dawson," Basil announced confidently and seriously as he watched the ball coming downwards. "Steady..."

Dawson muffled in fear and his eyes were firmly shut as his hand trembled over the trigger.

Olivia began pushing with all her might against the cork.

Relda's body trembled and her eyes were shut as firmly as Dawson's are, but her hand slid in Basil's other free hand and gave it a tight squeeze. To her surprise, he clasped her hand in return.

The ball came close and then...

"NOW!" Basil commanded.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Dawson screamed.

Nevertheless, he and the detective struck their hands on the trigger and the lever was released. It caught the ball in its tracks, making it shake from the force, but as it did the little hook on the side of the trap sprung off.

It shot into the gun, and the gun fired a bullet into the air. The bullet shot into the crossbow, making it fire its arrow in another direction and fly toward the axe, where it destroyed the wooden handle frame in seconds. The blade twirled in the air dangerously.

Watching the deadly sharp blade fly aimlessly, Dawson and Relda grew horrified and shut their eyes, praying the axe doesn't cut them into pieces.

However, when the axe collided into the mousetrap it smashed it in half, sending Dawson flying to one side, and sending Basil and Relda to the other side, as the trio was set free from Ratigan's terrible trap.

The anvil descended downward and crushed the axe, creating a loud crash and it shook the earth violently from the impact. The weight shook the floor so hard that the bottle rattled and its cork popped out and Olivia was freed, but she was sent sailing through the air.

As Dawson and Relda leaned heavily against the anvil to catch their breaths, Basil sheds his sailor disguise and reveals his brown inverness cape and stylishly put on his deerstalker cape.

Basil of Baker Street was back for good. His usual confident ego had been full restored.

He put one arm around a baffled Dawson, saying, "Thank you, Dawson." And then he placed the other arm around a confused Relda, grinning, "Apology accepted, Miss Relda."

Seeing Olivia falling down toward them, Relda held her arms out and the little girl landed in the woman's open arms.

Afterwards, Basil brings the group close and flashed a wide grin. "Smile everyone!"

There was a flash as the camera goes off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile, but also Relda, Dawson and Olivia's stunned and perplexed expressions.

At last, Relda grumbled at the detective, "You can let go of us now."

Hearing this, Basil released his hold on the doctor and the singer, and Relda placed Olivia down on the floor, checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Ah, that was a good moment!" Basil said pleasantly, until his serious determined ego returned. "Now then, onto the matter at hand. We must rescue the Queen and stop Ratigan once and for all! But first, we need assistance! Quickly, everyone! We've not a moment to lose!"

Basil raced out of his nemesis' lair, followed by a now determined looking Dawson, Relda and Olivia.


	14. Buckingham Palace

At Buckingham Palace, extra security of the Scotland Yard police stood guard by several doors on orders of Clifford. Inspector Lawless stood calmly, and smugly, at the audience chamber's entrance to check on things.

"Things are going smoothly out here, I see Smith," the inspector said to one of the constables.

"Yes sir," replied Constable Smith.

"Not even a rat could get inside, especially Ratigan," chuckled Lawless, none the wiser over the Queen's recent abduction.

Inside the audience chamber, the trumpets sounded off by the Ratigan's cohorts, still disguised as royal guards, and were quite good at using the trumpets for the first time. Every mouse, man and woman and child, young or old, quieted down for the ceremony was ready to proceed.

In the balcony, the Prime Minister and Clifford smiled awkwardly at the smiling faces beneath them, though the crowd was none the wiser of their odd grins as a result of Doran hiding behind the curtain and keeping his air gun aimed at both men should either of them try to do anything to expose Ratigan's plan.

"Introducing Her Majesty, Queen Moustoria of Mousedom!" declared the Prime Minister.

A spotlight landed upon the parting green curtains as the kingdom's beloved sovereign appeared. Everybody clapped upon her entrance, all happy to see her, not knowing their sovereign was actually a mechanical doll.

The robot mouse queen came to a standstill in the center of the stage, and the crowd ceased their applause at once to what her marvelous speech would be.

"Good evening, my loyal subjects," greeted the robot queen, as it made jiggling and bubbling sounds. "On this most August occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my sixty years as queen, but to honor one..."

Nobody in the crowd had noticed the phony guards smirking at one another. Hiding behind the curtain, Ratigan smiled readily as his plan was coming to fruition while he watched on with glee.

"...of true noble stature, that is..."

Hiram sat upon a stood as he was at the robot queen's controls and recited the words that had been prepared for him on cue cards, held by Bill the lizard and another guard pointed his gun at the toymaker's back to force him to cooperate.

"I present to you, a statesmen among mice..." the card switched as Hiram read on feeling horrible, "...a gifted leader..."

"...A crusader for justice..." the robot queen placed a hand over its heart as it continued onward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Queen Moustoria had been gagged and bound by ropes, and was being carried off through the corridor by Fidget.

"Over here, fatty! You're tons, toots!" the bat cackled sinisterly. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow!"

The Queen looked up and saw, to her shock and horror, Felicia jumping up and down excitedly. Every bounce caught a glimpse of the food that was soon going to come her way that her master had promised her with that ring of his bell.

* * *

"A majestic mountain of humility," continued the robot queen, finishing her description of her consort, and gestured to the curtains behind her. "And my new royal consort..."

The whole crowd glued their eyes to the stage, eagerly excited to see who this wonderous being was who was to become their new ruler of Mousedom.

"Professor Ratigan!" the robot queen introduced.

And then, Ratigan emerged immediately on stage, wearing an overly rich royal garments. A golden crown upon his head along with many golden medals sewn over his robe with a huge golden belt with the letter R engraved in its center. On his left side of the belt was a sword, and all of these thing he wore shone and glittered in light as he grinned sinisterly with power, or perhaps waiting for the applause of the audience.

But at once there was an enormous gasp of horror and disbelief, as the civilians couldn't believe it at all. How could their beloved queen choose this wanted felon as her new royal consort?

A little boy simply blew a raspberry at him, but he was quickly clamped over the mouth by his concerned and alarmed mother.

* * *

It took a while for the mice to climb out of the dark and dank sewers, but they made it up through the exit at long last. Basil put his fingers to his lips and whistled very loudly. A familiar bark responded around the corner of the waterfront. The ever reliable steed and canine companion Toby came running up to them.

"Toby!" cried Basil.

The loyal basset hound stopped in his tracks, right in front of Basil. Seeing Olivia, the dog gave her his welcome back greeting by licking her on her tiny cheek, making the little girl giggle. Dawson and Relda glanced up at Toby, looking just as happy to see him.

"The game's afoot, Toby!" Basil told him with a commanding hand gesture. "Our Queen is in mortal danger!"

Listening to these words, Toby's happy expression immediately changed as he understood the situation and began growling fiercely. He leaned his head down to the ground, his left ear flattened into a staircase, allowing the mice to climb aboard upon his back.

"To Buckingham Palace!" Basil ordered, pointing his finger in the distance of where to go.

And with that, Toby took off straight towards their destination.

* * *

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ratigan said as he gave an exaggerated bow to the robot queen. "And now..." He reached into his right sleeve of his robe pulling out a big roll of parchment, "as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions."

Still grinning as wickedly as ever, Ratigan unrolled the parchment revealing it to be hundreds of feet long just like Rapunzel's hair as it proceeded out through the blue curtained door as one of the smirking fake guards opened it slightly for it.

Putting on his reading glasses, Ratigan began to read from his list of new rules, "Ahem! Item one...Anyone who disagrees with me about anything will be disposed of... Item two..."

The Prime Minister simply facepalmed at how long this monster's announcement of new rules would take. "Ugh, this is going to take a while," he whispered in annoyance.

"Wake me up when it's over," sighed Clifford, as he started to nod off in a slumber.

* * *

Down the corridor, Fidget continued to drag the real queen towards her doom on his back. But she fought bravely against him, kicking him on the head.

"Stop it!" Fidget cried.

The heavy cargo was too much for him to handle as well as her resistance, but the one-legged bat carried onward.

Elsewhere in the London streets, Toby rocketed forwards with his master and his passengers on his back. However, a large horse carriage that said 'Dog Pound' rounded a corner. But Toby raced straight on ahead, while the horses reared back in alarm as the human coachman tried to calm them down. Seeing how they had all made it, Dawson glanced back fearfully as he held on to Toby's tail as he swung back forth while the basset hound rushed forward.

Back at the palace, Fidget had by now made it to the balcony as he still carried the plump queen on his back. Felicia sat calmly as it smiled happily up at her awaiting supper.

Hearing the sounds of triumphant barking, Lawless glanced over his shoulder and, to his surprise, saw Basil and others riding a basset hound toward the palace gates. Toby stopped outside the gates and allowed everyone to get off on a single pillar. Basil, Dawson, Relda and Olivia made their way through a small crack in the pillar which meant it was an entrance way.

"Basil! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"The Queen is in danger, Lawless!" the detective responded firmly.

"What?" the police inspector gawked at him like he had lost his mind. "As you can see, we are heavily guarded and not one crook has tried to - Hey, are you listening to me?!"

Basil didn't have the time to stop and argue. The Queen's life was on the line.

"Just come on!" Dawson reprimanded.

Rolling his eyes, Lawless nodded at Constables Smith, Miller, Hobson and the rest to follow the detective and his companions, not bothering to start questions.

At the balcony, Fidget raised the queen above his head and Felicia opened her mouth.

"Open wide!" Fidget commanded.

Queen Moustoria gazed down in horror at the cat's sharp teeth and salivating tongue, ready to swallow her whole.

Just then, the rescue cavalry came racing down the corridor. Basil in the lead, Relda in the second, Dawson and Olivia right behind her, Lawless and several constables following close behind, all of them had fierce determination in their eyes.

"The Queen _is_ in danger!" Lawless gasped in disbelief, actually witnessing Fidget attempting to throw the bound and gagged Queen into the jaws of death.

"Bye, bye!" Fidget cackled victoriously, just about to throw the helpless queen right into the cat's mouth.

Right in the nick of time, Basil grabbed and pulled the puzzled queen out from Fidget's grasp, while the others arrived as well.

Fidget fell off the balcony and almost into Felicia's open jaws. The cat didn't seem to care whom she wanted to eat as she was so desperate, so she tried to get at the peg-legged bat, her teeth snapping as the bat scrambled back up on the balcony.

"Down, down, kitty, down!" Fidget shouted.

A distance barking was heard. Felicia stopped what she was doing and looked behind her. Toby appeared, barking furiously and his sharp teeth bared. Felicia screeched, horrified as her hand stood on end and she started to make her getaway, with Toby chasing after her.

* * *

Back in the audience chamber, Ratigan was still reading out his vicious proposals to the helpless audience before him.

"Item ninety-six..." he announced, as he chuckled sinisterly and grinned smugly, "a heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges, such as the elderly..." as he spoke, elderly people gasped in horror, "the infirm," there was another wave of shocked gasps as a crippled old man paled, "and especially... little children." He smiled as he turned himself upside down and gazed upon the small bow who bravely glared at him (who also did the raspberry earlier) and was then pulled back by his protective mother as she moved back into the crowd.

The elderly crippled mouse came forward upon his walking cane, and he told the rat king angrily as he shook his free hand, "That's ridiculous! You're insane!"

Not pleased at this show of defiance, Ratigan frowned irately and he turned himself right back up, sneering at the old disabled mouse, "Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." He snatched away the poor old man's cane, making him collapse to the floor.

The Prime Minister and Clifford scowled fumingly at the professor and his cruel display at the old disabled mouse.

"I have the power!" Ratigan announced, his eyes red with craze, as he snapped the cane in two to show off his immense strength.

"Of course you do," the robot queen confirmed it.

The rat's ego only increased as he jumped upon the white pillars of the stage as he exclaimed, "I am supreme!" His expression becoming more insane.

"Only you!" the robot queen agreed with him.

"This is my kingdom!" Ratigan bellowed as he loudly laughed manically.

His enormous shadow loomed over the crowds of people as they looked terrified of his monstrous mind and power. Nobody dared to stand up to him now, not even Clifford or the Prime Minister as Doran smirked triumphantly. Everyone felt hopeless and powerless against this monster.

However, there was still hope. Behind the curtains, Basil peered in through the door where he found Hiram operating the controls of the robotic queen by Ratigan's henchmen against his wishes.

After calming down by clearing his throat, Ratigan turned to the robot queen, "That is of course with Your Highness' permission."

But there came no response from the mechanical queen. Thinking there was something wrong with the doll, Ratigan quickly gave it a light slap, and then at once that familiar bubbling robotic sounds returned.

"Most assuredly..." the robot queen replied, making Ratigan smile in relief.

Suddenly its tone changed and its expression became angry as she spoke, "you insidious fiend!"

At once, Ratigan was shocked and confused by this unexpected answer. "What?" he gasped.

This immediately confused the audience as well as they looked up at their sovereign, even Doran, Clifford and the Prime Minister looked baffled by this sudden change in the mechanical doll.

"You're not my royal consort!" snapped the robot queen.

Ratigan quickly ran over and covered the robot queen's mouth, looking desperate to put on the best façade grin that he could, trying to cover up, "Oh, what a sense of humor."

But the robot queen escaped from his grasp for a moment to insult him, "You're a cheat, fraud, and imposter!"

Quickly catching her by the mouth again, Ratigan mumbled angrily under his breath toward the curtains, "Flaversham!" And then he went back to grin innocently at the audience.

What Ratigan didn't realize was that behind the curtains and the one who was actually at the controls now was Basil as he moved the levers and spoke into the microphone, letting all his rage and thoughts out into what his adversary truly was. "A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" he said.

Behind the detective, everyone else was preoccupied; Hiram was at last free as he embraced Olivia in a warm hug, Dawson and Relda held the ropes that bound a furious Bill and his partner, and Queen Moustoria tightened Fidget's ropes almost squeezing the life out of him as she gave him payback for the suffering he put her through.

Now it was Basil's time for payback to publicly humiliate the rat who once humiliated him when he had carelessly walked into his obvious trap. He jerked the controls forward, forcing the robot queen to go haywire.

The robot queen's spring neck sprung upward and bit Ratigan right on the nose. Despite the pain, he pushed the head down as he made it let go of his nose. The spring arms came out, punching him right in the stomach. Ratigan tried to hide the chaotic mechanism behind him as he smiled innocently at the audience. However, the audience were far from believing it now. Everyone glared up at him hatefully, realizing it was all a trick this rat tried to pull on them.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!" the robot queen walked right out from underneath him, continuing to call out this phony rat kind.

Ratigan tried to hide her but with no luck as the robot lifted itself on its spring legs, forcing him to go up with her. Then he fell flat on the floor in a slightly painful crash.

To finish his public ridicule of his enemy, Basil spoke into the microphone as he thrusted the levers back and forth, "You professor..."

Outside the curtain, the robot queen had completely lost it as its robe fell away while all the nuts, bolts, cogs and springs came raining out of its body, its face smashed to pieces leaving its creepy eyes and teeth remaining and sprung its neck right in the horrified rat's face, "are none other than a foul stentious rodenscious! Commonly known as a..."

At that moment, Ratigan had finally lost his nerve when he recognized those Latin words and he wrung the remains of the robot by the neck, crying outraged, "Don't say it!"

"SEWER RAT!" Basil shouted, revealing himself from behind the curtain.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ratigan screamed, as though receiving the stab of a knife in his back.

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil shouted, as Ratigan turned around and was completely shocked in disbelief that his most hated adversary is still alive.

Basil, Dawson, Relda, Hiram and Queen Moustoria all jumped on Ratigan, attempting to hold him down. The enraged citizens surged forward to pounce on Ratigan, including overtaking Ratigan's henchmen.

"Basil!" Doran snarled, infuriated at the detective's unexpected survival and foiling his partner's scheme once again.

The rat captain wanted to kill that wretched mouse detective once and for all. Just as he had his gun ready to fire, not caring who he shot at on the stage, until the strong arms of Lawless and the police mice overpowered him from behind, trying desperately to hold him down.

Inspired, Clifford and the Prime Minister joined forces with the police to pounce on Doran. But the captain tumbled over the ledge, taking his captors with him, and landed on a crowd of mice which threw his captors off him, and not seriously injuring anyone they had fallen on in the crowd.

Olivia peered out at the chaos from behind the curtain. Fidget was struggling with his ropes and managed to stick his peg leg in-between the ropes, untying himself and ready to snatch the unsuspecting little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felica was running for her life as Toby continued his pursuit of her. Screeching and barking was all that could be heard as the hound chased after his feline enemy. The chase came to an end at a huge stone wall, where Felicia scurried up. Toby pawed and barked furiously beneath the wall. The cat hissed mockingly at him, before turning up her rear end and jumped over the wall. Except on the other side of the wall is where the royal guard dogs were kept. Cat's fur and a purple ribbon went flying as Felicia screeched when the huge dogs attacked her, and probably ended her nine lives.

Back at Buckingham Palace, everything was chaotic as the civilians and police mice fought valiantly against Ratigan's cronies, even though the thugs did their best to fight back, some of them were cowards when it comes to angry women or the Scotland Yard's law enforcement.

Ratigan was fairing only slightly better than his poor unfortunate Felicia as a few civilians and police started to attack him, dogpiling upon him including Basil, Dawson, Relda, Inspector Lawless, Hiram Flaversham, Clifford, the Prime Minister and even Queen Moustoria herself, all valiantly trying to bring him down as they grabbed hold of the large rat in an attempt to bring him down. But their attempts to hold him down proved worthless as he summoned enough strength to throw all his captors off of his huge figure enough to even shed his regal robe and crown he wore to symbolize his dream of ruling as a king.

He then sighted his friend Doran punching and pushing his way through the sea of mice to make his way toward his leader, while Ratigan kicked the ruined junk heap of a the robotic queen doll towards Basil and the others to slow them down, making it crash into them while the group collided into the robot and crashed off-screen. At that moment, Doran had finally made it by Ratigan's side to protect him.

"Doran, shoot them!" Ratigan ordered loudly.

"With pleasure," Doran replied, a dark smile spread across his mouth as he took aim with his air gun at Basil's heart.

Fortunately, Clifford had seen what was about to happen. Even though he often fought with his brother over politics or the cases Basil worked on, Clifford truly did care for his younger brother, though they both rarely show it, especially when he originally believed Basil had been killed by the villains. The older mouse threw his body against Doran's legs.

The force of Clifford's surprise attack made Doran's air gun shoot off at a random victim, hitting poor Lawless in the rear end and making him give a high pitch cry of pain while he held his bottom in pain. Thankfully, the police inspector was alright yet a piece of his pants had been shot off exposing a little of his boxers.

The sound of the gun shot panicked some of the mice, especially the henchmen. It made the Prime Minister instinctively try to protect the Queen like a living shield as he put himself between her and the random shots. The mother shielded her child, the one who blew a raspberry before at Ratigan. While another random shot hit one of the henchmen's large furry guard hats and it fell from his head.

"Don't shoot me!" the henchman yelled, panicked at almost being shot at while he ran off like a frightened coward.

While a sadistic Doran continued to shoot in any random places with a maddened glee, not even caring who he shot at, one bullet dangerous grazed the rope that held a crystal chandelier above, causing the rope to tear and unravel fast from the chandelier's heavy weight.

Another bullet dangerously grazed Dawson's shoulder, but it wasn't serious enough when it tore at his short sleeve and the doctor gave a pained grunt.

"DAWSON!" Basil shouted, shockingly distraught to witness his friend get hurt.

"I'm fine, Basil," Dawson responded. "Just a small wound."

But Basil gritted his teeth as he lunged at Doran in a vengeful rage, landing atop the brute hard enough as the two rolled across the floor to the center of the chamber while struggling for possession of Doran's prized weapon.

Some of the crowd members parted to avoid injury as the two adversaries fought. Doran realized he had run out of bullets just as he tried to shoot at Basil again, instead he got in a couple of punches into Basil's face which the detective returned in full rage.

As they struggled and fought, Doran seemed to become more feral and savage when his hair became mussed up, his tie loosened and his shirt wrinkled as he withdrew a deadly knife from inside his coat pocket, so he gained the upper hand by pinning Basil to the floor, his rat-like strength much superior than to the poor mouse detective.

With a grin of savage delight on his expression, Doran slavered, "And now, Basil, it's time to say good-bye forever!" He raised the blade high enough to strike the blow.

For a moment, Basil was fearful of what was about to happen until he noticed the chandelier's rope coming loose to a snap. With sudden adrenaline, Basil was able to free himself from Doran's strong grip by biting his hand and snaked out of the way, merely seconds before the chandelier's rope had snapped and it fell.

Crowd members, police and the cronies scattered out of the way. Doran only had time to look up when he heard a strange noise above him. He noticed at the last moment it was the oncoming chandelier, and he released a blood-curdling scream before it crushed him to death.

Once the dust cleared, the damaged and destroyed chandelier lay in a pile on the carpet. A lifeless rat's tail stuck out from the rubble had told it was the end of Captain Doran.

"DORAN!" Ratigan gaped, horrified at witnessing his best friend and partner killed before him. But his moment of shock recovered and he was fuming in a boiling rage. Snarling, Ratigan felt Basil was to blame, and the rat swore he would gain his chance of revenge on that meddlesome pipsqueak, when suddenly there came a whistle from the balcony and it caught his attention.

High on the balcony, there stood Fidget holding Olivia in his batwings over the edge. "The girl, the girl!" the bat chanted.

Hearing this, Hiram turned around and gaped in alarm that his daughter had been taken from him once again.

The angry crowd of civilians and police turned upon Ratigan, now that Doran had been taken care of, but the rat wasn't one to give up. Stepping on two mice's heads, Ratigan grabbed a rope and sailed through the air. But not before he seized an unsuspecting Relda in his clutches, and then he made a swing for it to the balcony. An enraged Basil attempted to pursue his enemy, followed close beside him were Dawson, Hiram, Clifford and Lawless, until a harsh voice forced them to halt in their tracks.

"Stay where you are!" Ratigan warned loudly at his adversaries. "Or the girls die!" And then he whisked her and Olivia away behind the curtain.

"Hurry Dawson!" Basil commanded as he tore after Ratigan.

"Hobson, Miller, Smith! Stay here and take care of the rest of Ratigan's gang! I want to get my handcuffs on that wretched sewer rat!" Lawless ordered his three most trustworthy constables, whom nodded in response.

Once the five mice rushed outside, Basil pointed up to the sky, shouting, "There he goes!"

They could see Ratigan's dirigible had already aloft and flying away from the palace. Basil climbed up the flag pole, grabbing a large rope.

"Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!" Basil ordered, pointing at several balloons nearby. "Clifford! Lawless! Grab that matchbox!" he ordered again, pointing to an abandoned old matchbox that lay in the street.

With a mighty tug, Basil pulled the Union Jack down the flag pole to quickly construct their own flying craft, and hopefully to pursue the Napoleon of Crime and rescue the two damsels in distress.


	15. Showdown at Big Ben

Storm clouds gathered together in the dark sky. Lightning flashed and thunder trembled in the distance.

In Ratigan's dirigible, Fidget was on the peddler while Ratigan was at the wheel. Relda had her wrists tied behind her back and she struggled to try and free herself.

"Just wait! Basil is smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail!" Olivia taunted bravely at her captor. "He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you!" She pulled on his tail with each word.

"Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!" Ratigan growled at her, his sheer voice forcing her back in the corner.

Seeing him do this, Relda scowled daggers at her captor. "You know, I don't think you're a big ugly rat," she said coolly until she spat venomously, "I think you're a filthy, disgusting, murderous sewer rat!"

"SILENCE!" Ratigan was quite fed up with this woman, as he back-smacked Relda in the face, knocking her against the side of the airship.

However, as soon as Ratigan turned back to the steering wheel, he found the British flag floating in front of his airship, startling both him and Fidget.

Basil, Dawson, Clifford, Hiram and Lawless had created their own hot air balloon out of the palace balloons, the Union Jack flag, and the old box of matches, which was big enough to hold five mice.

Olivia and Relda, both whom have recovered, looked over the side of the airship and at their rescuers happily.

"Professor Ratigan! You're under arrest!" Lawless spoke, sneering at the villain.

Gritting his teeth, Ratigan steered the wheel of the airship to a sharp left, making a quick turn away from them.

"Let her go, chaps!" Basil hollered, taking charge.

Hearing this order, the four mice instantly loosened one of the balloon knots. Doing so, it let out the air within and it sent their airship speeding forwards.

The balloon air-craft made rapid and erratic movements in the air as the chase was on. Basil looked straight ahead, a smile of triumph and fierce determination in his eyes.

The two airships darted left and right, fast and furious as they flew amongst the high chimney rooftops of London. They raced around the Lord Nelson statue, the spinning around and around seemed to make Lawless's eyes turn green with nauseous results.

"I'm going to be sick," the inspector mumbled, covering his mouth.

The two air-crafts took to higher heights as their pursuit continued in the sky.

Ratigan was frustrated that his adversary was still on his tail, but he was determined not to give up. He turned the wheel to try another tactic to lose them there; the Tower Bridge. The rat's dirigible sailed underneath the massive drawbridge without an accident. Fidget pedaled faster with all of his might.

Seeing the bridge coming into view, Dawson's eyes widened at what he prayed would not be a disaster, while Basil's smile broadened without a shed of concern. The drawbridge came closer and closer, and poor Dawson placed his hands on his head in terror.

However, luck was on their side as their aircraft made it beneath the drawbridge and passed through easily. Realizing nothing had happened, Dawson opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to see the bridge moving away from them.

Meanwhile, Fidget had used up the last of his energy and he couldn't continue pedaling any longer, wheezing and coughing for air as his tongue hung out of his mouth.

Ratigan had noticed this happening and turned his head around, annoyed at being let down.

Getting off the pedals and climbing on board, Fidget indicated toward Relda and Olivia, both females watching out for their rescuers to come for them. "We have to lighten the load," explained the bat.

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan asked in his casual tone.

Fidget grinned sinisterly at Olivia, the child looked clueless at what he intended, and Relda, the woman glared back at him when she knew what he intended.

"Excellent idea!" Ratigan finished, grabbing Fidget by the ears and threw him off the side of the airship, much to Relda and Olivia's surprise.

"No, not me!" Fidget cried out in distress. He struggled to fly but he couldn't stay in the air for his broken wing had prevented him. "I can't fly! I can't flyyyy!" And Fidget's date ended when he fell into the Thames river below.

Having taken care of the problem, Ratigan took charge of the pedals and, with his enormous size and strength, he propelled the dirigible at a quickening speed much better than Fidget had done.

But having to get rid of Fidget had only gave Basil and the rest of the group more time to catch up to Ratigan's dirigible.

"Steady!" Basil shouted.

Then the detective bravely sprung himself forward to catch onto the tail of the airship, ripping the fabric slightly in the process and his feet nearly knocked into Ratigan's head, who ducked in time to avoid being kicked, and he smirked triumphantly at his adversary.

But this glaring contest between the two arch-enemies was interrupted by Olivia and Relda crying out in horror, "Aaagh!"

Hearing their cries, a smirking Ratigan turned around and his eyes widened in shock and he screamed in terror when he realized why the two females reacted.

The enormous clock face of Big Ben was approaching fast and unexpected before them. But with no one at the wheel, the dirigible smashed through the yellow glass, leaving only a small cracked hole in the clock's face.

High above in their airship, Dawson, Clifford, Hiram and Lawless looked on in alarm, silently praying that their friends will be alright.

The wrecked remains of the dirigible rocked back and forth as from within the giant clock came loud tick-tocking sounds.

* * *

Basil lay on an enormous cog unconscious for a moment, until he recovered from the unexpected crash and he opened his eyes, got up and rubbed his aching neck. When he realized where he was, Basil gaped in shock as he looked around and stood up to stare at the gigantic machinery before him, speechless. He scouted around the inner workings of the great clock, searching for his hated adversary and two damsels in distress.

However unbeknownst to the detective, Ratigan was right behind him as he crept out of the shadows and raised his fist to strike him down.

Olivia struggled to free herself from his strong grip, but when she finally managed to get her mouth free, crying out, "Basil, look out!"

Upon hearing the child's voice, Basil immediately turned around with a look of shock, just as Ratigan struck Basil in the face, sending the detective flying and toppling off the gear, yet he quickly managed to grab onto the ledge. But Basil was in a helpless state as he struggled to get back up on the gear, since Ratigan was about to make another move to strike him down again.

"Rragh!" A flash of white fur and red hair came out of nowhere, as Relda lunged herself at Ratigan's head, locking her arms around his neck and choked him in a tight hold, and trying to prevent the rat from harming her beloved detective.

After a brief struggle, Ratigan was able to reach over and caught hold of the woman's black shirt, and he threw her off the gear.

"No!" Basil yelled, as he thrusted his hand out for Relda's extended hand while she tumbled helplessly through the air.

Thankfully, Relda had landed upon the tooth of another enormous gear yet she was unconscious from the impact of the fall.

For a moment, Basil feared she may have been injured in the fall or worse. But this was not the time to be concerned. Ratigan was prepared to get rid of his hated rival once and for all.

Olivia knew she had to act fast, so she viciously sunk her teeth into Ratigan's hand. Feeling this sudden pain, Ratigan yowled, his voice echoed throughout the giant clock.

His moment of pain was enough for Basil to climb back onto the gear and shove Ratigan's cape in-between two gears. Ratigan chocked, and it made him drop Olivia to seize the clasp of his cape. As he struggled to free himself, he cruelly kicked Olivia from the gear.

Olivia screamed as she fell, but she landed upon the same gear Relda had fallen to. "Miss Relda, wake up!" she hollered, desperately shaking the red-haired woman.

The shakes had gradually awoken Relda, but her wake up call was no welcome when she and Olivia noticed that the teeth of the gear met with another, leaving no room between them.

Basil gasped when he realized the girls' predicament. Thinking fast, he leapt off the gear and found a chain that ran up pas the gear the two girls were stuck on. His weight forced the lever down and it kicked the chain to life and he grabbed ahold.

Relda ushered Olivia far back to the wall to avoid being trapped. The chain Basil rode on moved upward at incredible speed, reaching a desperate hand out as he moved closer. Relda and Olivia scooted to the edge of the tooth, but their fates seemed futile. Basil grit his teeth as he raced toward their gear. Olivia and Relda held on to each other as the gear was mere inches from crushing them...

Suddenly, Basil seized Relda's arm and pulled her, along with Olivia still holding onto her, against his chest, just as the gear made in contact with the tooth.

Basil smiled at them, relieved he had rescued them in time. Relda leaned her head against Basil's neck and tightened her arms around him to covey her gratitude. Olivia clasped her hands together as she gazed at him adoringly. The trio rode the chain that carried them to the top of the clock tower.

Down below, Ratigan was still trying not to get choked on by the gear pulling in at his cape. His expression was that of desperate rage when he looked up and spotted Basil, Relda and Olivia making their escape. The lightning flashed to illuminate their shadows across the wall.

As he watched the three mice escaping, Ratigan felt an infuriating rage grow inside of him. Everything was all Basil's fault that he had lost everything...his plan to take over the Mousedom...the death of Captain Doran...the fall of his criminal empire...these inner rages snapped his mind as his inner monster was unleashed, his bloodshot wrathful eyes bulged out of his head as he tore away the cape that held him back.

While Basil, Relda and Olivia continued to run for it, as if sensing Ratigan was hot on their trail, the trio arrived at the outside ledge of the gigantic clock tower but it was a dangerous fall that lay before them and there seemed to be no way out.

Inside the inner clockworks, Ratigan's insanity had lost control as he rushed after the heroes, his cape and clothes getting tore to pieces in the process. He began to run on all four feet, becoming more savage and feral, transforming from a pompous gentleman into a bloodthirsty monster.

At that moment, Dawson and Hiram and Clifford and Lawless came into view, steering and guiding the balloon aircraft closer to the ledge where Basil, Relda and Olivia stood, with the child pointing at their rescuers and grabbed Basil's coat to get his and Relda's attention.

Realizing that Ratigan was approaching sooner than expected, Basil hoisted Olivia up to her father (who had his jacket held on to by Lawless who in turn was held by Dawson) who reached out an extended hand, the detective called out, "Closer, Dawson! Closer!"

Ratigan was almost at his destination as he leaped a huge distance to land on the huge bell hammer and jumped off to reach the ledge.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Olivia cried. "I can't reach!"

"He's coming!" yelled Relda, upon hearing Ratigan's monstrous snarls echo behind them from inside the clock, so she grabbed Olivia and threw the little girl into her the arms of her awaiting father, who looked very much relieved as was his daughter.

No sooner had she done this, Basil glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Ratigan had finally arrived, his clothing in rags, sharp claws unsheathed and fire in his enraged yellow eyes.

"Miss Relda, look out!" Basil hollered, though he acted quickly enough to shove Relda out of harm's way and into the air.

Ratigan flung himself at Basil, seizing him and the two adversaries tumbled off the ledge. Gravity would have pulled Relda down had Dawson not caught her arm and hauled her to safety with Clifford's assistance.

Basil and Ratigan found themselves falling down the side of the clock, the wetness of the rain made their fall slippery and slide at a very fast pace. Ratigan held onto Basil's waist as Basil tried to dig his fingers at the wall, but to no avail. The two enemies plummeted through the air and the now heavy rain and wind, and illuminated their small dark figures against the yellow glowing face of Big Ben.

Horrified by the rat's transformation, Basil was too shaken to say or do anything, but Ratigan caught hold of the mouse detective, until the two of them landed hard against the hour hand and were separated by the impact of the landing.

Recovering from the fall, Basil opened his eyes and observed the height of where he dangerously laid halfway over the hour hand. Terrified by the tremendous height, Basil hastily stood up and leaned against the minute hand.

"Basil! Over here!" Dawson hollered through the wind and rain, waving from the aircraft where the others stood behind him.

Relief flooded Basil's face when he spotted his friends in the sky and he took a step forward to them.

Suddenly, Ratigan seized him from behind and yanked Basil in a choke lock. He managed to break free and tried to make a run for it, but Ratigan was always a step ahead of him.

"There's no escape this time, Basil!" Ratigan snarled.

Thunder crashed as Ratigan unsheathed deadly sharp claws. He clawed down at him, tearing at Basil's inverness cape, then he struck him in the face, sending him flying across the hour hand.

The rest of the mice steered their balloon ship closer to the clock's face, desperately trying to go save the detective.

Catching up to the frightened Basil, Ratigan smacked him and send him closer to the carved edge of the hour hand. The balloon ship had finally made it to the hour hand but could not get any closer than they intended.

Ratigan brought his claws down upon the detective again, scratching his face in the process. Basil grasped his face in pain, before the monstrous rat hit him again. He tried to get up, but Ratigan's claws sliced into his back and Basil released a cry of agonizing pain.

With another hit, Basil found himself hanging halfway on and halfway off the very end of the edge, but scurried back up on the hour hand just as Ratigan caught up to him.

Gripping his arm as the pain stung him hard, Basil weakly and tiredly glanced at the monster before him who had him cornered. Ratigan swung another blow, knocking Basil off the hour hand, but he managed to grab onto the hour hand's pointer.

The balloon airship hovered beneath the hour hand, anyone on board ready to catch Basil should he fall, as Ratigan snarled viciously.

As he hung on for dear life, Basil looked up and realized the minute and was closer to strike the hour of ten. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a way to save his life.

Thunder and lightning exploded in the sky across Big Ben. Breathing inhumanly, Ratigan reared himself back and raised his hand to prepare the final blow. In horror, Basil clenched his eyes shut tight.

And then, Ratigan delivered the final blow and Basil was knocked from his hold on the pointer. He tumbled through the air and beyond the reach of Dawson and Relda and Olivia, all held onto by Hiram and Lawless and Clifford as they held onto the balloon's flag for support.

Peering over the edge where his adversary had fallen, a cruel smile spread across Ratigan's face. "I've won!" he cackled, as the thunder and lightning seemed to be applauding his actions.

"On the contrary!" a familiar voice interrupted his moment of triumph.

A baffled Ratigan peered over the edge, and there was Basil holding onto the end of the damaged dirigible with a bell in his hand.

"The game's not over yet!" Basil hollered over the wind, a sly smirk spreading across his lips as he ran the little bell.

Ratigan only had time to check his empty pocket wondering how did his adversary steal his prized possession, just as the clock's minute hand moved.

 _BONG!_

The bell hammer struck the giant bell from inside the tower. The vibrations made Ratigan lose his balance and he fell over the edge of the pointer.

As Ratigan fell, he attempted to make one last attack on Basil. He seized the mouse's legs, but his weight was too heavy for the rope to hold. To Basil's horror, the rope snapped and he fell, carrying the dirigible's propeller with him and his hated adversary.

From the balloon's airship, Dawson, Relda, Olivia, Hiram, Clifford and Lawless could only watch in horror as a screaming Ratigan and Basil fell from the tower and vanished into the fog.

As Big Ben's chimes echoed throughout the night, the traumatized mice stared down into the misty clouds, moments before anyone said a word.

Olivia began to cry in her father's clothes as he embraced her to and console her.

"You eccentric fool," Lawless muttered in melancholy, as he took off his hat in raised it to his chest.

Clifford had no words to say, other than hanging his head in a moment of silence for his poor fallen brother.

"No, please no!" Relda sobbed, tears stinging in her eyes as she grasped Dawson's shirt as she wailed and sobbed for the brave mouse detective.

Dawson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while he tried to console the heartbroken diva.

Just then, a faint squeaky noise was heard. It pulled the mice out of their mourning. Relda and Olivia pulled themselves from the other's embraces to glance over the side of the matchbox.

Down below from the mist, there arouse a propeller. Its rider was none other than Basil of Baker Street, peddling the propeller rapidly to keep him afloat like a helicopter. Glancing down beneath him in relief from escaping a gruesome fall that ended Ratigan's life, he looked up to see everyone on the balloon aircraft cheering for him.

"Hooray! Good fellow!" Dawson raised a triumphant fist in the air. "Jolly good!"

"Hooray! It's Basil!" An excited Olivia leapt into Dawson's arms.

"He's alive!" Relda cried out in relief, tears streaming down her cheeks again but these were tears of joy this time.

Hiram and Clifford cheered as well, while Lawless celebrated by tossing his hat in the air.

As the propeller flew closer to the balloon airship, Basil carefully stepped onto the matchbox, letting the propeller drop down into the mist.

The first person who embraced him was Olivia, catching him off guard and giving him a gentle squeeze. Basil was utterly surprised and didn't know exactly what to say, but he simply tightened his embrace on the little girl to return it.

"I thought we had lost you," the little girl said.

"Just a minor set back," he simply responded.

"You see, I knew he was going to make it all along," declared Lawless.

"Thank heavens you're safe," Clifford said calmly, before frowning while he lightly smacked Basil on the back, which seemed to make the detective cringe due to his injuries. "But I hope you never do that again!" the elder brother scolded.

After Olivia let go of him, she and Basil looked up to see Relda fondly approaching him. With no words to express what she was feeling or what she desperately wanted to say, Relda flung herself at Basil's chest and he lifted her up and twirled her around for a moment before he set her down again.

The second Basil had set Relda down on her feet, the diva flung herself at him again, but this time she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Basil's eyes grew wide when he felt his lips connect with hers, having never been kissed by a woman before. But he understood that she cared for him as much as he cared for her, and he returned the kiss lovingly.

Her actions took everyone by surprise; Olivia giggled happily at this romantic scene, Lawless tried to cover her eyes thinking a child shouldn't be watching this kind of public affection, Hiram chuckled heartily, Clifford and Dawson simply exchanged smiles.

Suddenly Relda realized what she had done and she pulled back sharply. "Oh! Uhh, I'm so sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry," Basil quelled her embarrassment, not even bothered by the unexpected kiss.

As the dark clouds parted, a bright glowing moon seemed to be smiling down upon the mice pleased at their victory as the balloon aircraft left Big Ben.


	16. Basil Victorious

A couple of days later at Basil's flat, the Illustrated London Mouse newspaper has been framed and nailed up above the fireplace mantel in the place where Ratigan's portrait once stood. In the photo, Basil and Dawson are kneeling before Queen Moustoria. The headline beside it reads _Queen Honors Detective_ and the rest had several information such as _Queen praises Detective Basil, medal to be given_ and _Time runs out for Ratigan_.

"To be thanked by the Queen herself," Dawson mused at the newspaper photo. "Oh, how very thrilling. Eh, Basil?"

A pleased Basil grins at the bell he had stolen from Ratigan days ago on Big Ben before placing it up on the mantle as a souvenir. "All in a day's work, Doctor," he said. "Although I must admit, it's not often that I'm invited to Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, Dr. Dawson, Miss Relda, you were wonderful!" Olivia said kindly.

Dawson and Relda both chuckled bashfully.

"Indeed," replied Hiram Flaversham.

"And don't forget the brave efforts of our British government and to Scotland Yard," added Relda, gesturing to the two gentlemen in the room.

"We're always on the job, Ma'am," Lawless boasted.

"How are your wounds, Basil?" Clifford asked, slightly concerned.

"Healing perfectly. You should thank Dawson for his surgeon skills, brother," Basil responded, gesturing to Dawson who waved off the compliment.

"Oh Basil, Olivia and I want to give you this." Hiram presented the detective a gift-wrapped package.

Basil accepted it with feeble protest, "Oh! Uh...ahem...this is quite unnecessary."

"It isn't nearly enough but..." Hiram paused, full of emotion.

Basil carefully unwrapped and opened the package. To his surprise as well as everyone else's, it was a brand new violin. Basil gasps in delight, "Why...a new Mousivarius!" Immediately, he takes out the instrument and begins to play a short beautiful tune. "Oh, marvelous tone! Well, I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you?" Relda suggested. "Olivia and I did owe you a new violin."

Everyone in the room chuckled heartily, until Hiram glances at his pocket watch. "Oh, my! We're late to catch our train," he said, and then placed his watch in his coat pocket. "Come along, Olivia."

"Yes, Father," Olivia said, before she gives Basil one last hug. "Goodbye, Basil. I...I'll never forget you." She sniffled, on the verge of tears.

A warm smile lit up Basil's expression as he tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nor I you. Miss...Miss Flanghanger."

Olivia was surprised at first, but then shook her head at him.

"Whatever," chuckled Dawson.

"Goodbye, Relda. I'll miss you most of all," Olivia sniffled, while she gave the diva a hug.

"And I'll miss you as well," Relda said tenderly, giving the little girl a genuine embrace, feeling her own eyes tear up.

As soon as the two female mice parted, Olivia turned to Dawson to give him a farewell hug. "Goodbye, Dr. Dawson," she said.

"Goodbye, my dear," Dawson replied, genuinely patting her on the head.

As Olivia made her way up the small staircase, she said her goodbyes to Mrs. Judson, Inspector Lawless and Clifford.

"Goodbye, young lady," said Clifford, smiling.

"Goodbye, Miss Flapjacks," Lawless said, before realizing he mispronounced her name. "D'oh! Now you got me doing, Basil," he frowned slightly, while the detective chuckled amusingly.

"Goodbye, child," said Mrs. Judson, kindly opening the door for her.

When Olivia made it to the door, she stopped abruptly to whisper, "Goodbye" and she left the flat, closing the door on her way out.

No sooner had she gone, Basil felt slightly choked up at the Flavershams' parting. "Well, uh...ahem..." he sniffled, trying to hold in his emotions, "not a bad little girl, actually."

"Not at all," agreed Dawson.

"Well, I better get back to the Yard. I hope the superintendent will give me a day off as a reward for arresting Ratigan's gang," Lawless announced, placing his hat upon his head and was heading for the door until he paused. "Perhaps next time, I could solve another case quickly before you do, Mr. Basil," he smirked at the detective.

Basil chuckled amusingly at the inspector. "We shall see, Inspector," he added, just as the inspector walked out the door. "Well, brother, it appears you and I are on the path of stopping crime," he mused to his elder brother while he put on his coat and top hat.

"The only path I intend to take is the door through the Diogenes Club, which I shall close behind," Clifford huffed, but then he stopped and, not wanting to seem rude, turned to shake his younger brother's hand. "Bravo, brother of mine," he said proudly, and he exited the flat.

"I should be getting on home too," Relda commented, placing her hat upon her head. Then she glided towards Basil. His eyes stared longingly at her and her eyes matched his own. "I know you're a bachelor and you're more focused on your work, but you know I'm not like other women and I can wait forever," she said, and he nodded knowing this was true. But then he was caught off guard by her embrace. "Goodnight Basil of Baker Street, and goodbye," she whispered, as she parted from him.

"I do hope we meet again, Miss Relda, and I shall look forward to our encounters," Basil replied fondly, giving her delicate hand a kiss.

"Farewell, Dr. Dawson," said Relda, shaking hands with Dawson.

"Farewell, my dear," replied Dawson, as he kissed her hand goodbye.

As Relda walked to the open door, she looked back to blow a kiss in Basil's direction and then glided out of the flat.

"I'm going to miss that child and that wonderful lady," sighed Mrs. Judson, as she retired to the kitchen.

"As am I, Mrs. Judson," agreed Basil, until he felt something in his pocket and pulled out a photograph of Relda. He realized that she must have slipped it into his robe pocket to leave something to remember her by. "As am I," he whispered, as he placed her photograph on the mantle beside the bell.

Sighing, Dawson knew it was his turn to say farewell and depart. "Well, it's time I was on my way too." He put his bowler hat on his head.

"But...um..." Basil croaked, not wanting the doctor to leave. "But I thought-"

"Well the case is over and...perhaps it's...perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters," Dawson finished, putting his jacket on.

"But-" Basil tried to object, but he was cut off by a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Dawson opened the door and was met by a beautiful lady mouse with blue eyes and dressed in green, but she looked quite distressed and held a tissue in her hand. "Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" she asked.

"Indeed it is, Miss," Dawson explained, politely taking off his hat to greet her, but he frowned sympathetically at her. "You look as if you're in some trouble."

"Oh, I am," the lady mouse insisted tearfully, as she used her tissue to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I am."

"Then you've come to precisely the right place," consoled Dawson.

"Ah!" Basil cried happily, springing up behind Dawson and taking this opportunity to convince the doctor to stay. "Allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?" he asked hopefully.

"Huh? What?" Dawson stuttered, completely speechless. As he turned to Basil, the detective kindly offered a hand of partnership to him, to which Dawson took his hand and acceptingly shook it, sealing their partnership. "Yes, yes. By all means."

Basil chuckled and then tugged at his necktie, before he immediately turned serious to get straight to the point of the lady mouse's visit. "As you can see, Dawson, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district..."

As he spoke, Toby stood outside of Basil's flat and lifted an ear to listen in on everything his master had deduced by the lady mouse's arrival. The basset hound smiled and nodded eagerly as he continued listening, despite the delicate soothing violin music of Sherlock Holmes playing his violin from upstairs in the window.

"...and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand," Basil kept on. "Now, tell me the story and pray, be precise."

 _From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first, with the most fondest, my introduction to Basil of Baker Street, a Great Mouse Detective._

 **THE END**

 _ **Goodbye so soon**_  
 _ **And isn't it a shame**_  
 _ **We know by now that time knows how to fly**_  
 _ **So here's goodbye so soon**_  
 _ **We'll go our separate ways**_  
 _ **With time so short I'll say so long**_  
 _ **And go**_  
 _ **So soon**_  
 _ **Goodbye**_

 ** _Goodbye so soon  
_** _ **And isn't it a shame**_  
 _ **We know by now that time knows how to fly**_  
 _ **So here's goodbye so soon**_  
 _ **We'll go our separate ways**_  
 _ **With time so short I'll say so long**_  
 _ **And go**_  
 _ **So soon**_  
 _ **Goodbye**_


End file.
